


The Sun and the Darkness

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of magic and technology, a skilled assassin from the Underground, Kageyama Tobio, was given a seemingly petty job of kidnapping. </p><p>Reluctant at first, since he was highly trained assassin, Kageyama eventually took the job to kidnap the rumoured first son of the Hinata family, said to be the controller of the sun and the descendant of the Sun God himself. Kageyama believed it would be fun to humiliate such a strong wizard. </p><p>Little did Kageyama knew that the very first son, Hinata Shouyou, was just, simply put, an absolute dumbass.</p><p>Though he was a dumbass that would eventually change not only Kageyama's fate, but also the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not rated and I chose not to use archive warning.
> 
> However, I will post necessary warning in the beginning of each chapter, unless when I left it without warning on purpose, so that you can experience the story better.

Kageyama Tobio grunted, frustrated, and agitated. He didn’t believe that he, possibly the most skilled underground assassin, was asked for a job like kidnapping.

The person he kidnapped, too, was an absolute dumbass.

He still remembered three days ago, when he got his usual call from his so-called boss. While Kageyama was usually asked to kill one person or one village, this time he was asked to steal a person and keep it until further notice.

“I don’t do kidnapping,” he said flatly.

“Trust me. It won’t be boring. He’s from a very powerful bloodline,” his boss assured.

After receiving details and his boss promise that they would send more data on Kageyama’s next job, Kageyama closed his phone and sighed a long sigh. The screen of his phone flickered as it ran out of battery and Kageyama squeezed his fingers around it, filling its battery with his magic.

When World War III finally came to an end, the world was in absolute chaos. Some people were so sick of the so-called technology that they returned to magic, which was powered by human. A hundred years after that, magic and technology entwined in the world that was no longer a collection of nations, but a single nation in a single land. With such vast size and large number of people, the World Nation had its bright side, like the reconstruction of castles and temples of the world before World War III, welfare, and advance magic and technology.

Unfortunately, Kageyama was thrown out from the World Nation’s bright side and got stuck in the dark, where crime, drug, and black magic were evolving in the most terrifying way possible.

He didn’t mind his status or his situation at the current moment. Kageyama had never been good at living people, anyway. His behavior was most suitable when he existed to erase some of them. He always thought that people are trash, anyway. He needed some trash to stay alive, but the rest can go to hell.

So then Kageyama started his first job of kidnapping someone. He was inexperienced in doing it, but he was a quick learner, anyway.

After reading the data sent by his boss, Kageyama couldn’t help but to look forward for his peculiar job. While he was considerably out of touch with the upside, bright world, he heard about the Hinata family.

Long time ago, before the world turned into World Nation, there was a nation called Japan. With the oldest continuous hereditary monarchy in the world, the member of the Imperial House of Japan was said to be the descendant of the Sun God himself. After World War III, which burns the majority of the data in the world and reformed the world’s information, a lot of people object that the line was still alive through Hinata family.

Kageyama stared down at the kanji letter ‘hi’, of Hinata family, which was in fact a letter also exist in the name of the vanished country, Japan. He was told that his great great grandfather came from Japan as well, but that was centuries ago, and right now, Kageyama didn’t really care what nationaly or race he actually belonged to, since the world was already one, anyway.

It wasn’t like he ever belonged to anything at all. He was always a lone wolf.

He scrolled down the email from his boss and read about why Hinata family was considered the family with biggest impact as wizard and witch. Kageyama already knew why, but he couldn’t help to read it again, because it never stopped amazed him, even though he had heard the story of Hinata family and their power since he could only crawl.

Sun was an absolute necessity for life on earth and it was said that the member of Hinata family could control the sun. As long as they are well and content, the sun would stay on its place and shine, giving earth life as it had been for million of years. But when disturbed, they could even ‘turn off’ the sun, bringing end not only to earth, but for the rest of the solar system. 

While Kageyama couldn’t comprehend imagining planets fall from its orbit—he never went to any school, but he could read—he couldn’t help but to feel giddy at the prospect of kidnapping the first son of the Hinata family. 

The magic of the descendant of Sun God was weaken when technology rose, but after World War III and magic was widely used again, their power become stronger and stronger. Though the current head of the Hinata family couldn’t have full control of the sun, his son was said to have the full power once he turned seventeen.

Which would come in three months.

Kageyama wasn’t told what would happen after those three months, but all he needs to do was to keep the first son of the Hinata family alive until its due. 

He couldn’t sleep imagining himself return to the rich, prosperous part of the land, but he couldn’t sleep even more because he hadn’t read any news about the first son for a very long time. The current head of Hinata family seemed pretty tame, but since the first son was on the same age with Kageyama, he believed that he would be more exciting than the current head.

Not to mention, the first son would have an overwhelming magic power, the one Kageyama would like to see by himself as he pinned the first son down, possibly like defeating the sun itself. Though Kageyama would like very much to have stronger magic—or even better, fire and light magic like every member of Hinata family had—he was stuck with adequate black magic and some poison magic. 

But that made him even more excited. No one in the underground knew how to use light magic. In fact, Kageyama was sure that no one around him even understood what is ‘light’. If light was just particle, how could it work? Could it cut stuff? Was it possible that light magic was way more powerful than fire magic, the magic Kageyama really wanted for it’d make his job easier?

Kageyama woke up early next morning and started his journey in terribly fled, coughing helicopter. He reached the Capital City nevertheless, and he had planned at least two weeks to even got a glance at such an important person like the first son.

But he met the silly first son on his first hour of his arrival.

While people with red hair still existed in the world, no one had the bright, eye-catching orange hair like the Hinata family had. Kageyama found it immediately, not only from the hair, but also for the tribal tattoo of two suns on each palms of the first son.

Kageyama couldn’t believe the first son of Hinata family was wandering around town just to play volleyball with local children.

But there he was, tossing and showing the sun mark on his palm, laughing like idiot among noisy, screaming children.

Kageyama thought that the messy-haired boy couldn’t be the first son of the Hinata family. There was no way such important person just wandered around with no guard whatsoever.

But when the foolish orange-haired dumbass entered the Hinata Castle and the guards immediately bowed to him so low that their head almost touched their feet, Kageyama knew he was the real deal.

The kidnapping process was no fun at all, because all Kageyama needed to do was pretended that his coin fell underneath a vending machine when he was about to get boxed milk.

The unsuspecting first son of Hinata family looked at Kageyama with his big eyes, cooed, and then leaned down to reach Kageyama’s coin. Kageyama knocked the back of his head and told everyone that the heat of the Capital City probably got the orange-haired boy.

He had played many roles of other people for his job, so earning Capital City’s people trust was easy. Not to mention, they weren’t exactly used to danger here.

So Kageyama brought Hinata Shouyou back to the dark side of the land and let the stupid descendant of Sun God slept with his ankles chained to bed.

Kageyama prepared to have Hinata Shouyou freaked out and blasted a massive fire into him when he woke up, so he conjured the best defense spell he could and waited for Hinata to wake up.

But when the silly orange-haired woke up, his first words were to compliment Kageyama’s defense spell.

“That is some amazing composition you wrote in there!” he smiled, bright like the sun itself, while Kageyama blinked behind flickering pattern and letters of his defense spell across the room.

“… Thanks,” he eventually muttered.

“So… did you kidnap me?”

Kageyama blinked again, “Yeah.”

“Am I on the… Underground? Sure, it’s not actually underground, but I heard that’s how people call it.”

Kageyama still blinked confusedly, “Um, yeah.”

“I’m hungry,” Hinata declared. “But my ankles are chained. Do you happen to have rice and egg on the Underground? I’d like to have some raw egg over rice now. But if you don’t know how to cook rice, I’d teach you.”

Kageyama never prepared for this development, so he wasn’t sure why he really left to buy rice and egg (he put on locking spell seven times before leaving his flat) and let Hinata Shouyou cooked rice on his stove.

Except that Hinata didn’t really need any stove.

Kageyama didn’t really know how to cook rice. All he saw was Hinata putting rice and water into a pot. He flicked his hand and steam was filling Kageyama’s apartment. Kageyama could smell rice cooked into the air and Hinata opened the pot to show Kageyama what their dinner would be like.

Though Kageyama knew almost nothing about cooking, he knew that rice cooking takes time. So how did Hinata cook rice immediately? Was his power including manipulating time? It wasn’t like he didn’t expect that from such powerful family. Manipulating time magic would be very, very helpful for Kageyama’s job. 

Watching the chained boy eating raw egg over rice like there was no tomorrow, Kageyama kind of wished he could get Hinata to be his partner.

But then he remembered that Hinata came from the bright, beautiful place and possibly the descendant of Sun God himself. Kageyama, on the other hand, was just dirty, immoral assassin from the Underground, who didn’t even know who his father was. 

He thanked the universe for Hinata’s dumbness and let the boy slept after he finished four bowls of raw egg and rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading this far.
> 
>  **Notes added on May 25th 2016:** This is one of the longest multi-chaptered fan fiction I've ever wrote, so expect some fluctuation on its chapter length and also my mood as I wrote it. Please note that had intended to stop writing it at some point in the past, but right now, I'll just wait and see whether I'll ever finish this. I really like the ending that I've finished writing, though, so hopefully we'll get there one day.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s really dark here at night.”

“It’s dark too at noon.”

Hinata woke up sometime after sunset, leaving Kageyama with the clean up after their egg and rice dinner. Kageyama didn’t really mind washing dishes. When he accepted the job of kidnapping the royal brat, he knew that people like Hinata usually had servants who do everything for them.

So that was why he was a little taken aback when Hinata apologized for not helping Kageyama cleaning up.

Kageyama, who never knew much to say, said that he forgave Hinata, then leaving the orange-haired in silence. Hinata looked outside through the only window on that one-room, one-bedroom flat, and commented on the view.

“So you can’t see stars from here,” he mumbled absentmindedly.

Kageyama, who was seating across the room, on an old couch on the corner of the room, nodded. “You can’t really see stars from the Underground. Some said that the weather here is controlled by magic to be unpleasant.”

Hinata sighed and Kageyama rolled his eyes. Of course, this royal brat would miss his beautiful castle in his beautiful town already. 

But then Hinata looked at him. His eyes looked a little glossy in the dimness of the room and Kageyama didn’t know why he looked so… sad.

“So you’ve never seen the stars?” he asked, voice almost a whisper.

Kageyama shook his head nonchalantly, “I went to Capital City and its surrounding a lot.”

Hinata made that childish, sun-like grin, “Oh yeah? To kidnap another boy before me?”

Kageyama raised one eyebrow, “You’re the only boy I’ve ever kidnapped.”

Hinata laughed, but Kageyama was sure his cheeks turned a little red. Kageyama looked at Hinata’s small stature and wondered whether people from the bright side of the land were just as weird.

Kageyama indeed thought Hinata Shouyou was a little peculiar, but it was nothing too unusual that he didn’t panic or tried to escape. Maybe he thought that his family would realize his absence immediately and some sort of army would suddenly flooded Kageyama’s quarter, burning everything to the ground until they found their precious descendant of Sun God.

“There isn’t much lighting here,” commented Hinata again.

Kageyama started to feel tired. When he was home like this, he could just stay silent, but Hinata kept talking like he needed talk to breath. “Yeah. Power outage is a little common here, so people don’t bother with good lighting.”

“Mm,” Hinata puffed his cheeks and lied on Kageyama’s bed again.

Then he clasped his palms together and created a ball of light, no bigger than a badminton ball.

Kageyama heard someone gasped, but he didn’t realize it was he who did. “Turn it off!” he barked angrily. “People would notice something is off!”

Hinata shielded the light from his light ball with his fingers, pouting, “You’re kind of good at dark magic, right? Close the window with it or something!”

Kageyama couldn’t believe this dumbass was ordering him in his own house, but he casted the spell on his window, humoring Hinata’s request. He had to stay with this silly wizard for the next three months, anyway.

“Thank you,” Hinata threw Kageyama the most innocent smile. He opened his palms, revealing the floating ball of light, before squashing it.

The big ball scattered into tiny little dots of light that showered the room with lights.

Kageyama suddenly understood.

It felt like he was floating among stars.

Hinata was still smiling at him and Kageyama stopped frowning for the first time since Hinata arrived. Seeing stars in the comfort of his own home reminded him of the happy time in his past—times that would never return ever again.

Kageyama forced himself not to think about it and reached out his fingers to a speck of light almost as big as his nail. It felt warm and it had no weight, which was why the reason it floated like ball-shaped feather or cotton.

And in the center of those stars was Hinata, who kept popping up tiny lights, now with different colors.

Then it returned to Kageyama; Hinata Shouyou would have magic power so big he’d be able to control the sun, the biggest star close enough to affect humankind, in just three months away. Seeing how the other boy created nebula with dust-like texture so easily from thin air, Kageyama suddenly understood why Hinata had been walking around alone in the city.

He was way, way too powerful to be taken down by anything or anyone. There was no need to guard him. He could guard himself just fine.

So why he let himself captured by Kageyama? 

Kageyama wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, so he just thanked his luck and wish that Hinata somehow stay until his payday. 

“You look funny,” said Hinata, who was suddenly already in front of Kageyama, kneeling between his legs.

Kageyama looked down at the shorter boy from his seat on the couch, sighing, “Go on, laugh then.”

“I won’t do that,” Hinata chuckled. “I won’t do anything to humiliate someone else. That’s not a very nice thing to do.”

Then Kageyama felt like he understood a little better what does it mean to be bask in the sunlight. 

“Well… good,” Kageyama huffed, before eyeing his phone screen. “It’s time for bed. We have a whole day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Hinata still sat there on the floor, the miniature nebulas he made floating around him, white, orange, and brown, flaring beautifully in the dimness. “Huh? I thought you’d just keep me here.”

“It isn’t very safe here,” Kageyama sighed. “But first, we have to get you some… clothes.”

Kageyama might have no right to comment on Hinata’s clothing. Kageyama himself always wore dirty shirt, jeans, and some coat that most of the times reached to his boot. Hinata, on the other hand, wore bright shirt with cotton so soft Kageyama couldn’t help but wanting to sleep on it. Even his shoes were too well made for the underground.

“Ooooh! Am I going to wear scary clothes like you? With big dark boots and long coat?” Hinata sounded excited.

Kageyama groaned, “Just your kind of clothes, but cheaper, dirtier, and more suitable for this place.”

“Okay!” Hinata just agreed.

Kageyama didn’t believe this job was so easy. It made him so very suspicious on the other hand.

“Bed time,” Kageyama sighed. “Come on, let’s brush our teeth and sleep. You do brush your teeth, right?”

Hinata made choked laughing noise, “Oh, come on!”

After teeth brushing and bathroom time—Kageyama extended Hinata’s ankle chain so that he could reach the bathroom too—Hinata returned to Kageyama’s bed while Kageyama took his extra blanket to the couch.

Hinata blinked, watching Kageyama, “Aren’t you going to sleep with me?”

Kageyama couldn’t believe he just heard that, “No. You might kill me in my sleep.”

Hinata looked absolutely offended. Then he sighed and drooped his shoulders, “I’ll tell you what. You can bound me with promise that I won’t hurt you until morning.”

“With Promise Bound Spell?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows, skeptical.

“Yeah!”

“Why just until morning?”

“’Cause I’d probably want to smack you for smacking me back then in front of vending machine, but that could wait until morning.”

Kageyama thought the deal wasn’t so bad. He always got backache from sleeping on his stupid couch, anyway.

“Okay,” Kageyama huffed, walking towards his bed with his extra blanket.

Hinata was the one who raised his finger and wrote on the air between them, drawing the pattern and words of spell, leaving floating white lines in the air.

Kageyama never saw such composition before, but he didn’t comment.

He only opened his mouth when Hinata suddenly raised his hands toward Kageyama. 

“Um, shouldn’t we sealed it with blood?” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata made a disgust expression, “No! That’s barbaric!”

“A tiny hole in your finger won’t hurt,” Kageyama grunted, reaching for Hinata’s hand, but Hinata was faster.

And Hinata kissed him on the mouth.

Before Kageyama’s brain could comprehend what the heck just happened, he felt a soft, warm, and sticky wet things invading his mouth, prying his lips open.

Kageyama couldn’t believe Hinata stuck his tongue inside Kageyama’s mouth.

When he finally yanked Hinata away, he yelled, “What the fuck was that, huh?”

Hinata just grinned, waiting for the spell to reside into both Kageyama’s and his body, before sighing. “Geez, the main rule of Promise Bound Spell is exchanging liquid, Idiot! It doesn’t have to be blood.”

Kageyama froze. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Of course not, Silly! I read it from my father’s book! It doesn’t even exist on public library spell book. But I can guarantee you won’t do Promise Bound Spell with anything beside blood.”

Kageyama groaned, sticking his tongue out and trying to brush away the taste of Hinata inside his mouth.

“Well, I promise not to hurt you,” Hinata giggled, then slipped underneath his blanket. “Good night.”

Kageyama blinked, “Oh… yeah. Good night.”

As he lied next to Hinata, he knew three things; first, his current job was probably the weirdest job he had ever done; second, Hinata didn’t even know his name and he acted like they were best friends; and third, the dumbass of Sun God descendant was really, really warm and nice that Kageyama unconsciously hug his captive like a big, fluffy pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't replied to the comments, but I dooo love them so much, so keep them coming!
> 
> Also, though I have the major plotline laid down, if you wanted to see KageHina moments for this AU, just let me know! Like, maybe, you wanted to see Hinata accidentally set Kageyama on fire, LMAO.
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some (a little) graphic description of violence here, (Kageyama is fighting and stuffs) so proceed with caution if you're sensitive about that.

Kageyama was floating in the nothingness, darkness that slowly turned to solar system from the distance.

Since before World War III, human had been trying to live in another planet beside the earth, but even centuries after that, there was no successful attempt.

Kageyama, however had seen photos of space exploration. He didn’t particularly care about living somewhere else than earth, where he had enough people to kill as his job was assassin, but he thought that it’d be nice to go to space tour sometime, hence the reason he looked at photos of people cruising on ring of Saturn and smiling on the moon.

He floated gently and landed in the moon, seeing earth, big and blue in the distance. Then he saw other planets and the sun, big and shiny.

Then he felt like he was forgetting something.

Kageyama woke up to his flat’s ceiling. He could hear the hum of morning outside—people going to work, children messing around as they waited for school or to join their parents for some works, and shrieks of the morning dragons in the distance—and he recalled how it had been awhile since he had such a peaceful morning.

His flat didn’t feel chilly, too. Sure, his place was cheap enough to be close to the Underground central. It wasn’t like Kageyama was home much, anyway. He was much often away with his job.

But this morning, he felt like it was pretty okay too to have slow morning at the comfort of his own home.

‘Slow’? ‘Home’? Those words were almost foreign to Kageyama the assassin.

He yawned and lifted his body, but his left arm was stuck into something soft, big, and warm.

Kageyama almost forgot about the royal brat Hinata Shouyou that he kidnapped yesterday. So that was the reason why his bed was so warm. There was extra warmth came from this orange-haired ball of weirdness.

Kageyama stared down at Hinata, warm and sleeping.

His usual time of feeling other human’s warmth was when he plunged his knife into them. He was so used to touch people to hurt them, to then watch light leaves their teary, begging eyes.

It was new for him to feel this kind of warmth.

Kageyama sighed and left the bed to wash his face.

When he returned, Hinata had waked up and was currently watching the view from the window once again. Kageyama was sure he hadn’t undo the spell he used to darken the window last night, but he supposed undoing dark magic was an easy job for an expert user of light magic.

“Good morning!” chirped Hinata. “I heard you were in the bathroom. Would you mind extending my chains so I can freshen up as well?”

Kageyama said nothing, unused to have someone greet him ‘good morning’, and raised his palm to cast spell on Hinata’s chain.

They had another raw egg on rice breakfast (and Hinata cooked rice in the matter of seconds again), simply because Kageyama had nothing else on his flat. His favorite food of choice was protein bar in curry flavor, which apparently made Hinata made barfing sound.

After breakfast, Kageyama opened his wardrobe to pick some temporary clothes for Hinata. Standing before the closet that was mostly filled with bottles of poison, knife shining with spells, and tons of pistols and ammunitions, Kageyama sighed. He didn’t really prepare to kidnap anyone in this flat, nor he prepared to have Hinata Shouyou in the size of elementary school student.

“Everything would be too big on you,” he groaned, pulling his smallest shirt.

Hinata shrugged, “You’ll get me new clothes, anyway.”

So Kageyama threw Hinata his smallest dark grey shirt, a pair of stupid sandals Kageyama got for pretending he was tourist on that beach long time ago, dark blue hoodie, and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Hinata, who stripped without shame in front of Kageyama, hummed some kind of song about crow as he changed. Kageyama didn’t exactly flinch himself, because he had seen too many dead, naked bodies to blink at Hinata’s naked body.

Nevertheless, he let his sight roamed on Hinata’s shoulders, arms, and stomachs. Beside the sun tattoos on his palms, he was spotless. He also had more muscles than Kageyama thought, possibly from playing volleyball with the children. He also had the cutest butts Kageyama ever saw on another boy and Kageyama probably laughed a little at that thought.

“Wow, your smile is like a murderer,” commented Hinata, who was already on Kageyama’s dark grey shirt.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. This dumbass was too dumb. “I am an assassin, you know. No matter how dense you are, I thought you could already tell by seeing the inside of my cupboard.”

Hinata shrugged, “Maybe you just keep them for a friend.”

Kageyama scoffed, “I have no friends.”

Hinata said nothing as he put on the gloves, hiding his sun marks on his palms.

Kageyama didn’t understand why Hinata was silent. They had done another Promise Bound Spell before leaving, to make sure that Hinata wouldn’t do any magic until their shopping was finish. This time, Kageyama cut the time short by leaning down to kiss Hinata, since he had learned that Hinata disliked doing it with blood.

Hinata’s mouth was soft, warm, and wet, and the dumbass was giggling halfway through the kiss.

Kageyama pulled back, confused. “What?” he barked.

Hinata’s smile was, as always, like the sun, “You tasted a lot like raw egg on rice—like my favourite food.”

That somehow made Kageyama felt a little better for sticking his tongue into someone else’s mouth.

When the left the flat, Hinata’s smile stayed on.

*)*

Kageyama thought Hinata would be absolutely nosy in shopping, but he was wrong. Hinata let Kageyama picked everything for him (“You know about this place better than me!”) and sometimes offered his opinion from underneath his hoodie (they had to hide Hinata’s hair, because it would definitely give away Hinata’s identity).

It was almost noon when they went to a little run-down food store where Kageyama buy tons of curry-flavored protein bars. Hinata sighed and picked some potatoes, carrots, and curry bar. Kageyama let him, but smacked Hinata’s head when he pulled out a 500 World Dollars bill from his pocket.

Kageyama gave the store clerk a dirty, crumpled 50 World Dollars bill and they left.

He just realized that he hadn’t checked what Hinata brought with him, but he was sure this dumbass wouldn’t bring anything dangerous with him. But Kageyama made a mental note to perform Identifying Spell when they get home.

“Don’t just pull out a big note like that out of nowhere, Dumbass! People would get suspicious,” he hissed to Hinata once they were out of the store.

Hinata pouted, “I’m sorry, okay?”

But when they started walking, he was already smiling again, “Do you think we can get some meat?”

“Why?” groaned Kageyama.

“Because the curry would taste even better with meat!”

Even Kageyama swallowed at that, so they took a little detour to the butcher.

To Kageyama, the Underground looked just like usual. With narrow alleyways, buildings with uneven paints, and animal—pets, magical creatures, and robots—on every corner. Children with dirt on their face were running around and being noisy as usual, but Hinata looked at everything like he was playing volleyball; bright-eyed and with a wide smile.

But when Kageyama saw the tall stature of certain man before the butcher, his hand squeezed into a knuckle.

If Kageyama Tobio was possibly the greatest single assassin, Oikawa Tooru turned any group assassin into the most fearsome one. Since they were working on the same field, it couldn’t be helped that they were rivals. And what would assassin rivals do better to eliminate competition than to kill each other?

“Tobio-chan!” sang Oikawa.

He was smiling and he wore clean, green jacket that looked a little out of place from the butcher behind him. Kageyama immediately stood in front of Hinata and growled, “What the fuck do you want today, you old fart?”

“So mean, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa smile still lingered. “I was just giving you an afternoon greeting! Also, do you get yourself a boyfriend? A shrimpy one, that is…”

Kageyama could hear Hinata made ruckus on being called ‘shrimpy’, but Kageyama was more concerned with the fact that Oikawa almost never appeared alone. At least there would be his partner, Iwaizumi, or even worse, a bigger group of assassin. Kageyama could already sense at least five other people hiding in plain sight. Ninja technique mixed with technology and magic could be a real pain in the ass.

“Hey, Shrimpy-chan!” Oikawa waved his hand to Hinata. “Do you know that Kageyama Tobio here is the most fearsome assassin for one reason?”

“You shut up right now!” growled Kageyama to Oikawa.

But Oikawa continued, “It’s because he never worked with anyone. All the records of his previous accomplice were cleaned. As soon as your usefulness runs out, you’d be a dead boy.”

Hinata the sound of an angry animal and stepped forward, but Kageyama stopped him.

“Now, now, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sang again, sickeningly sweet. “You know how weak would you be if you had to fight while protecting someone…”

Kageyama froze.

Oikawa’s smile then disappeared completely, “… Don’t you?”

Everything happened almost in the speed of light after that. Kageyama saw Iwaizumi. Although he had pulled his gun as fast as possible, Iwaizumi’s nose almost touched Hinata’s by the next second. There was another four people, three on to Kageyama and one to Hinata, who was screaming some incoherent distress into the air.

Kageyama had never felt any true fear before, but seeing Iwaizumi grabbed Hinata’s neck and slammed that orange-haired hair into the ground made his blood froze and boiled at the same time.

“You take your filthy hand off him!” Kageyama roared, casting three poison spells at once as he jumped towards Iwaizumi.

“So hot-blooded, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa suddenly appeared next to him and grabbed Kageyama by the neck.

With his feet on the air, Kageyama choked as he watched Hinata struggled underneath Iwaizumi. Kageyama felt tears on his eyes as he gasped for air. “Get—your… hands off him!” he tried to yell, but all he made were gargled noises. “Let him go!” Kageyama tried to kick, but power was leaving his body. _You can’t hurt him! He’s a Hinata! You don’t hurt him! If you do, the sun will—_

Oikawa conjured a dangerous-looking green knife from thin air and aimed it at Kageyama’s heart.

Hinata gasped and flailed, Iwaizumi’s hand on his hair. He raised his right hand and made flickers of fire as he yelled to Oikawa to stop.

Kageyama almost fainted, but he could still tell that no one should be able to break Promise Bound Spell. Normal human would die from it, but Hinata was still able to made specks of fire even though he was bound by the spell.

Before consciousness left Kageyama, his brain suddenly realized something.

“Hinataaa!” he screamed with his last power. “Shopping time is over!”

Kageyama could only remember flash of blinding white light, Oikawa tried to cover his eyes, his green knife fell to the ground, and Iwaizumi thrown like a big, invisible giant just smacked him away.

He didn’t know what kind of magic Hinata used, now that he was released from his spell, but Kageyama remembered Hinata’s crying face and fiery, orange fire flickering behind Hinata’s back like wings.

*)*

Kageyama gathered his consciousness when Hinata was dragging him home. Hinata couldn’t stop crying and sobbing and Kageyama was pretty much wake up because of that.

He wanted to yell at Hinata, but a stab of pain on upon his stomach made him grunted in pain.

“Ka-Kageyamaaa…” sniffled Hinata and Kageyama wanted nothing more than rub his face from tears and snot. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. The mean guy’s knife got you. I’m so sorry. I’ll heal you once we get home.”

Kageyama didn’t understand why Hinata apologized. He tried to say something about it, but Oikawa’s knife was probably laced with poison, making him nauseous and simply want to die than feeling the pain.

Hinata was apparently strong enough to carry him home by shoulder and laid Kageyama on the bed. He ripped Kageyama’a shirt open by the stomach and brushed his tears away before pulling out his gloves and placed his palms on Kageyama’s skin.

The sun marks on his palms glow; red, orange, then white, and then Kageyama felt extreme heat on his stomach.

He hissed, but then the pain gone in an almost shockingly relieving way.

Hinata still sobbed, “H-heat could disinfect and seal wound. A-also it helps with growing cells back.”

Kageyama knew that he would probably die having Oikawa so close to him with his stupid poison magic, but Hinata saved his life.

Hinata _saved_ his life.

Kageyama slowly sat, testing whether his body was hurt somewhere else. Aside from disappearing pain on his stomach, he had some cuts that would heal in no time. Hinata, on the other hand, was spotless except for blood on his shirt—it was Kageyama’s blood.

Hinata was still sobbing and Kageyama didn’t know why he pulled Hinata up to his arms.

The silly royal brat sniffled and cried to his chest. Kageyama knew they would be stained with tears and snots soon, but he didn’t really care. He stroked circle to Hinata’s back, using his other hand to stroke Hinata’s soft orange hair, and placed his chin upon the top of Hinata’s head.

“Hey, you healed me. I’m okay. You’re okay. Why are you crying?” Kageyama sighed, wondering when was the last time he saw someone cry and had to calm them down. He didn’t recall using voice this gentle as well.

“B-b-because…” stuttered Hinata into Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama exhaled, “Sorry if that scared you. The Underground isn’t just as peaceful as your Capital City.”

Hinata pulled back and grabbed Kageyama’s face, cupping it with his palms. Kageyama might be imagining it, but Hinata’s palms were so warm it was comfortable on his chilly flat.

“I wasn’t crying because I was scared!” Hinata pouted, tears leaking from his eyes again. “I was crying because I thought I might lost you!”

Kageyama blinked. “What?”

“Stupid Kageyama!” yelled Hinata.

Kageyama tried to comprehend what Hinata just said. “You were scared I was going to die?”

“The Mean Guy was en expert in poison magic, wasn’t he?” Hinata sobbed again. “You could die, Kageyama…”

Kageyama groaned and pulled Hinata into a tight hug again, “I won’t die! You saved me, anyway.” He went silent for a while, “Sorry I didn’t lift the promise spell soon. You might be able to beat them the very moment Oikawa appeared if you did.”

Hinata just mumbled into his chest and Kageyama sighed, placing his chin on Hinata’s head as he patted Hinata’s back again.

The sky was rather dark for an evening, so Kageyama looked up to the window.

And he saw the solar eclipse.

Kageyama felt like his blood was turned into stone.

If Hinata Shouyou was strong enough to control the sun in just three months time, perhaps aligning moon was not any harder. Kageyama who didn’t go to school had no idea how eclipse actually worked, but he knew that they didn’t happen very often.

Was Hinata’s stress resulting the eclipse?

Staring at the eclipse through his specially made glass of window, Kageyama squeezed Hinata in his arms and was glad that Hinata’s had recuded to hiccups.

Later, after he lied Hinata down on the bed—and not bothering with the chain ankles—Kageyama threw his gun on the bedside table, but he threw it too far that they knocked the wall. It was his favorite gun and Kageyama knew its weight like his own hand.

Kageyama spent the next hour reading on eclipse and gravitational shielding, which was a phenomenon in which the weight of an object was reduced because of eclipse.

He glanced at Hinata, who slept with trace of tears on his eyes, and mumbling, “Kageyama…”

It was truly never easy for him to comprehend that this little ball of smile was so powerful that he could defeat the whole group of Oikawa’s assassin in a blink and healed a deadly wound in a matter of seconds. He could also easily created eclipse and, later, control a fucking star located millions miles away from earth.

But though Hinata Shouyou had all that power, all Kageyama could recall as he watched Hinata asleep was the way he suggested meat for curry and the way he sobbed because he thought Kageyama was going to die.

 _Hey,_ Kageyama unconsciously moved his hand to stroke Hinata’s hair, _I’m kidnapping you here. I’m the bad guy. I’m always the bad guy. So why are you so nice to me? Are you just too dumb?_

But then he sighed and left Hinata’s side. He saw that Hinata had saved their grocery, so Kageyama started to take the vegetables and cut them. How long it had been since he used knife for something other than hurting and killing?

He sighed and tried to recall how to cook curry. He reached his phone and set the screen to turn into hologram as he searched for curry recipe.

Maybe Hinata would like warm curry with rice and egg when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, but I feel bad for making Hinata cried.
> 
> Also, my knowledge on eclipse (and almost everything, really, LOL) is limited, so I apologise for any mistake.
> 
> When I searched for how to spell Oikawa's first name (is it Tohru? Touru? Tooru? I settled with Tooru), I found out that I have the same birthday with the Grand King, hahah. 
> 
> (I know, that was suPER important.)
> 
> I forgot to mention this, but I will write it the way that every high school = every different 'group', which means they're all be pretty much enemy unless they're from the same school in canon. It can't be helped with settings like this, LOL. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> With that being said, thank you for reading this third chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“Kageyama, you better change job from assassin to cook.”

“Are you insane or just plain dumb?”

Hinata had filled his cheeks with food until they puffed up. Kageyama thought Hinata looked like chipmunk, if chipmunk filled their cheeks with rice and curry and had bright orange hair.

Hinata woke up with visible trace of crying on his eyes. They were slightly swollen and red. Kageyama wanted to rub it off so much (he didn't really had to deal with crying person before, so this was new), but Hinata smiled as usual. It made Kageyama turned around, trying to hide his face from Hinata.

He made curry, though it had no meat on it. Though the 3D hologram tutorial on how to cook curry was really thorough, down to how Kageyama supposed to cut the brown onion, he doubted his cooking ability. Kageyama thought he’d make something edible, but not delicious.

But he supposed his curry wasn’t too bad.

Hinata, on the other hand, thought his curry was really tasty and cleaned the pan. Kageyama, who was used not to eat much because eating much was bad if you had to stay on the same spot for a long time for sniping, let Hinata had all the curry and watched his amused captive.

When Hinata woke up, the eclipse had left. There was more murmur from the outside than usual and Kageyama knew exactly that people were talking, but he wasn’t yet ready to deal with it, so he focused on make Hinata happy and let the shorter male help him with dishwashing.

Kageyama was sure the job description somewhere mentioned to keep Hinata happy, or else he wouldn’t do it.

Or was there?

Hinata said that he’d like to send video to his little sister, who was probably worried that his brother didn’t come home. Kageyama was suspicious, so he made another Promise Bound Spell with Hinata about not telling who Kageyama was and where they were, and he really could get used to kissing Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t really smoke, but on great distress, he let himself did.

So he left his flat for smoke and to give Hinata some privacy.

But it turned out that Hinata made a long-ass video for his little sister—Kageyama knew her, another tiny member of Hinata family with the same bright-orange hair who was in control for summer season, Natsu—and Kageyama couldn’t help but to eavesdrop some of Hinata’s words.

“… It’s just a vacation, really! With a friend! Ah, I said that already. Oh, I think he’s home. Well, I’m off now. Take good care of Dad and Mum, Natsu! Please let Ukai-san from the stable knew that I wouldn’t be riding my dragon for a while. Also, please ask Takeda-san not to add my homework while I’m away.”

Kageyama swallowed. Of course this royal brat would have dragon as ride. He believed he had seen them as well once or twice on moving image on newspaper, a dragon so large that it was a wonder that it would let itself to be rode by such tiny wizard like Hinata. ‘Ukai-san’ maybe some sort of dragon trainer for the Hinata family, while ‘Takeda-san’ must be the Hinata children’s private teacher.

“Kageyama!” Hinata chirped upon the sight of him.

“What? It’s bed time. Let’s brush our teeth and sleep. I have plan for tomorrow.”

“Yeah? Am I in that plan too?”

“Don’t ask stupid question, Dumbass. Of course you are.”

*)*

The next morning, Kageyama woke up first and made checklist for everything he had to do and prepare today. When Hinata woke up and demand rice, Kageyama was ready.

After breakfast, Kageyama briefed Hinata on what they’d do that day.

“We’re going away.”

“Where?”

“For a… vacation,” said Kageyama, for the lack of better word.

Hinata gasped, “You totally eavesdropped my video for Natsu yesterday!”

“A little,” Kageyama admitted. “But I’m serious about the vacation.”

He pulled up his phone and change the display to hologram, so Hinata could see the three-dimensional map of place they were going to visit.

“Uh… Woods of Dragons?” Hinata raised his eyebrows, staring at Kageyama. “It’s a dangerous place. Why would we go there?”

“Because Oikawa is after you,” Kageyama watched Hinata’s face turned pale. “I know that it wasn’t a common place for vacation—well, no one even go there at all because of all the radioactive.”

Hinata nodded. Kageyama didn’t need to tell him about the Woods of Dragons. Everyone knew about Woods of Dragons.

Though it was called woods, it was really just old skyscrapers from the old world, with massive magic plants living upon it and trashes all over the place. It became popular place for wild dragons because people dumped their waste there and the air started to get toxic, though only certain dragons lived there, the ones with darkness, poison, or flight as its element. Some said there were treasures from before World War III there, some others said you could find the strongest dragon there, sculpted by wilderness and strengthen by harsh environment, but no one really bothered to go there.

It would be as stupid as building house on rocky, crumbly cliff.

“Ah, you’re good at poison magic,” Hinata pointed out. “So I’m sure you can do something about the air. But Oikawa is just as good as you, right? Or even better.”

“For that, we have the dragons,” said Kageyama. “I don’t know why, but I must retreated there once, and I found out that the dragons there are… rather friendly of me.”

He never told any living soul about this before.

“Really?” Hinata scooted closer.

“Yeah. I mean, of course, some of them are as big as the skyscraper itself, but they didn’t harm me. I could probably try to make them understand that you’re my friend, so they don’t rip you into pieces once you come. Though I am sure you can rip them back if you want, with your magic.”

Hinata pouted, “I don’t want to rip anyone. I’d probably just make really bright light and run away.”

Kageyama sighed, “Well, we can always try. I’m not very good with animal, but I can deal with dragon. I’ve read about how to reach their thought and talk to them, so I’m pretty sure I can assure them that you’re my friend. If not, we can always use the classic trick.”

“What is it?”

“You wear my clothes or something so that you have my smell.”

“Or you can hug me,” Hinata suggested, shrugged.

“I’m not hugging you, Dumbass,” groaned Kageyama.

“But you did every night!”

Kageyama couldn’t reply to that, so he coughed, “Now help me prepare. We’ll take trains to go there. I don’t like train in general, so I think Oikawa wouldn’t think I’d take it to run away.”

Hinata yelled, “Ossu!” and jumped cheerfully before helping Kageyama with packing.

*)*

Kageyama hated trains for its shaky movement, loud sounds, and the fact that he was trapped in big iron can and could only trust his life to the rail and driver not to mess up. But Hinata apparently never rode train before, so he kept pointing out how the window was operated manually, not by technology or magic. Kageyama groaned. He'd like to save money as much as possible, considering he had to take care of Hinata for the next several months, so using the cheapest train was definitely the way to go.

But, God, he _did_ regret choosing this particular train because Hinata fount its window interesting.

The orange-haired boy kept winding and unwinding them, noisily and repeatedly, until Kageyama grabbed his head and roared at him, “Stop it, Dumbass!”

Hinata did it once again, grinning like the little shit he was.

Kageyama almost throw Hinata from the train.

But afternoon finally came. Hinata slowed down after lunch and three hours long of winding and unwinding the window. Kageyama let Hinata lean on his shoulder as he slept with his mouth open and watched the scenery outside.

Gone was the Underground. The scenery switched between old villages where magic dominated technology, forests, hills, and snowy mountains at the distance.

He hated to be separated from the Underground, where he could get anything from job to fast food, but he supposed, if he took ‘vacation’ with someone who’d be excited by every single little thing like this, Kageyama thought it wasn’t so bad.

He needed to know why the dragons of Woods of Dragons acted tame to him. Beside, the place he found in the Wood of Dragons was considerably nice too.

(Kageyama would totally say 'beautiful' if he was being touchy.)

Also, despite however he looked at it, his situation was very much bothersome; he was kidnapping someone for the first time, the person he kidnapped turned out to be super annoying and dumb despite his great power, Oikawa is after him again (and probably more, since Kageyama carelessly screamd Hinata's name back then and there was no way Oikawa didn't pick that up), and he was heading to the place with poisonous air, which means he would have to use a lot of magic energy to make sure that Hinata and he wouldn't die.

But, strangely, very strangely, Kageyama kind of looking forward to it.

He just thought it might be a little fun to bring Hinata Shouyou to his special hideout, the one he never showed to anyone else and the rest of the world didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading the 4th chapter.
> 
> Also, I guess this is the last chapter, though the plot is still far from finished. I don't know whether I'll write "The Sun and the Darkness" anymore??? 
> 
> Nevertheless, in case this is really the last chapter, thank you for sticking with "The Sun and the Darkness" this far!
> 
> ETA: So apparently people seems to be upset about this. I'm really sorry. Should I continue this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains element from the official spin-off, "Let's Haikyuu!?"

“Huh? Are we the only ones who get down here?”

“Yes. Come on.”

It had been at least half a year since Kageyama visited Woods of Dragons. With Hinata by his side, they were immediately greeted with run-down streets with grasses all over the place and sad, gloom skyscraper in the distance. Woods of Dragons looked like an abandoned metropolitan city from 21st century, if only the plants that grew there weren’t magical and it had no dragons there.

But it was still a bridge and a forest away.

“Are we going to walk all the way there?” Hinata sighed, lifting his hoodie down now that there was no other human in sight but Kageyama.

“Of course not, Dumbass!” Kageyama pulled out a small, iron horseshoe and Hinata whistled.

“Is that Summoning Item?” he scooted closer, moving his face towards item on Kageyama’s hand.

“Yeah. Don’t you have tons of it back in your palace?”

“I don’t live in a palace, Stupid Kageyama! Also, we just keep all the animals we need on the stable.”

Kageyama sighed, “Of course.”

Summoning Item was useful for those who needed to keep living things but had no space to store them. It was a little pricey, but Kageyama decided that he couldn’t travel on foot all the time, so he purchased this little iron horseshoe, that came with a stable, a field of grass, and a horse inside it.

He threw the horseshoe into the air and a white horse leapt down from it.

“Ooooh! We’re going to ride that?” Hinata made one of his trademark noises.

“Yeah,” Kageyama walked towards the horse and let it sniffed into Kageyama’s hand before Kageyama patted the side of the horse’s neck. “This is Tobio Kaiser.”

Hinata jogged to Kageyama and Tobio Kaiser immediately. Kageyama was about to say that horse was delicate creature and that they didn’t believe strangers immediately, but Tobio Kaiser smelled Hinata’s hand and decided that Hinata might rub his neck as well.

“Are you good with animal, Hinata?” inquired Kageyama.

“I’ve been told so! I’m also good with kids!”

Kageyama decided that Hinata was simply good with anyone and anything. Maybe he didn’t need to worry about the dragons of the Woods, then.

“Are you good with animal too, Kageyama?”

“I tamed Tobio Kaiser after one long month. I think I’m good with carnivores and beasts, like dragon, sewer monsters, stray robotic animal, and their kinds, but not with animals like housecat or little dog.”

Hinata tried to stifle his laughter, but Kageyama caught him faster.

They spent a good minute in which Kageyama tried to squeeze Hinata’s head and Hinata yelped, laughing despite his pain.

After Kageyama loaded their stuffs into Tobio Kaiser, Kageyama climbed into his horse’s back before extending his hand to Hinata.

But Hinata just looked up at him, starry-eyed.

“What is it, Dumbass? Come on. Sunset’s coming soon and trust me when I say you don’t want to come to the Woods in the dark.”

Hinata chuckled, “Kageyama, you look like a prince in white horse!”

Kageyama groaned.

Why was this dumbass was so good in doing useless, embarrassing thing? Yes, of course, Kageyama would look like a prince, if a prince was sporting dark coat, dark jeans, and boots, and had permanent scowl on his face.

“I am not,” spat Kageyama through his teeth. “Now climb on.”

Hinata took his hand—Hinata’s hand was always so warm in an almost pulsing way, like holding a tiny sun—and he kept talking, “I am serious! All you need is a crown. Ah! I think you’d look good with red cape as well.”

“Yes, yes,” said Kageyama, who was more concentrating in lifting Hinata up now. The dumbass was unbelievably short. Being the bearer of great power, Kageyama thought he should be taller—like sunflower. Yes, just like sunflower.

“Kageyama, are you thinking rude things right now?” said Hinata, who was already sitting in front of him. Hinata’s back was pressed into Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama had observed that Hinata had really big gold-colored eyes up close.

“Uh… no,” Kageyama lied. Saying that Hinata was short would probably got him burned alive, so he coughed, “I was just think about your height and you’re, uh, cute.”

Hinata was eerily silent for the rest of the journey. Kageyama saw how he was read to ears, so he wondered whether the heat of this wasteland area finally got Hinata.

Right before they entered the city’s border, tons of hologram screens in various colours popped up, saying that the World Government wouldn’t be responsible for those who entered Level-5 Dangerous Area at their own will.

“Stay still. I’ll cast the Air Neutralizer Spell for us now,” Kageyama tapped Hinata’s shoulder, though Hinata was still already.

After that, Kageyama raised his hand to the biggest hologram screen in front of them and scrolled down to some sort of Terms and Agreements of entering Dangerous Area. He clicked on ‘I Agree’ at the bottom of the screen and all the holograms disappeared.

Tobio Kaiser stepped into the Woods of Dragons slowly.

Cracked concrete street, crumbling skyscraper and highway were remnants of the time before World War III. Kageyama connected his phone to Tobio Kaiser, so the horse could go right to the place Kageyama used to hide before. He didn’t think too much of his surrounding, but Hinata’s mouth was wide open and his eyes sparkled once again.

“I’ve never seen such an ancient skyscraper before!” he remarked happily.

“Well, take it easy, because you’ll have days to immerse yourself on ancient skyscrapers,” mumbled Kageyama.

As he expected, some small dragons—only on the size of Tobio Kaiser—was pulled by the sound of Hinata’s noisiness and perhaps the smell of fresh meat, but they just looked at Kageyama and stood still on their spots.

Then a skyscraper in the distance crumbled and what looked like small, black-colored hill moved and spread its wing.

“Ah, it’s Crow,” said Kageyama calmly while Hinata screamed and pointed at the big dragon.

Even the dragon Hinata had for riding wasn’t this big.

Kageyama never met dragon bigger than Crow. Crow’s eyes were bigger than Tobio Kaiser, but he leaned down and gave Kageyama his nose to pat.

His breath was like storm and Kageyama had to hold Hinata in place so he wasn’t blown away. Tobio Kaiser had experienced this before, so he just clawed the ground with his front leg, waiting.

When Crow felt like he had given Kageyama enough greeting, he flew away, knocking four skyscrapers that were now crumbling to the ground. Not like it destroyed the city or anything. The Woods probably had thousands of skyscrapers as far as eyes could see.

“W-w-what’s Crow’s element, Kageyama?” stuttered Hinata.

Kageyama patted Hinata’s head, “Darkness, I guess. But he could do poison too and sometimes fly for days, so perhaps poison and wind as well. It’s not uncommon for dragon so big to have more than one element. What’s your dragon’s element, Hinata?”

“H-huh?”

“The one usually sat on on those press conferences with your family.”

“Oh, you mean Gari Gari? He’s a fire dragon, but he’s not entirely run on magic. He drinks jet fuel—mainly unleaded kerosene, but sometimes naphtha-kerosene—and he eats planes when he’s being naughty, so Ukai-san said that he might had mechanical stomach inside or something.”

“… You name that big-ass fire dragon ‘Gari Gari’?”

“Why not? It’s a cute name.”

Kageyama made mental note to not let Hinata named anything.

It had been almost an hour and they were finally close to the place Kageyama marked. It was good that they were closed, because he felt tired and somehow nauseous. Maybe he should eat something or rest.

Tobio Kaiser stopped before what looked like run-down brick house. Kageyama stepped down from his white horse and lifted the Concealing Spell to reveal a perfect good, large brick house with yards filled with vegetable plants.

“We’re here,” he said, suddenly feeling extra nauseous. “The password for the front door is 2212—the hologram touchpad would appear if you stood on the mat—“

Then Kageyama felt hot and cold at the same time and lost consciousness.

*)*

Kageyama couldn’t say whether he had constant nightmares on his dream. It wasn’t like he woke up jolted with cold sweat every single morning. But it was a fact that he always dreams about horrible things, forgetting about it when he woke up, and recalled it sometime in the day, like a remembrance that he was chest-deep in the blood of people he killed.

It wasn’t like he chose to be an assassin in the first place.

But Kageyama wanted to live, though he never questioned why he wanted to live in the first place. He followed the flow, took what life gave him, and before he knew it, he could no longer remember what it felt like to stand under bright summer sunshine without feeling like he was being judged for being a murderer.

Kageyama didn’t have nightmares, but waking up always left him so empty he wanted to scream his head out.

*)*

Kageyama woke up to smell of curry, wooden ceiling, and red brick wall.

He lifted himself to sit. He was in the guest bedroom in the house he repaired in Woods of Dragons. He was stripped from his clothes and in shirt and shorts now. His stomach grumbled by the smell of curry and boiled egg.

Kageyama was well enough to walk to the kitchen, where Hinata stood before the stove and singing that song about crow again.

“What happened to me?” asked Kageyama.

Hinata jolted. “Eh? Ah? You’re awake? Geez, Kageyama, I can’t hear your steps at all! You’re like a cat!”

Kageyama walked closer to see the curry boiling in one pot and five eggs on the other by the stove over Hinata’s shoulder. “Sorry. But seriously, did I faint?”

“Yeah. I run some diagnostic app in my phone to you and it said that you used too many magic power, so then you got heatstroke, temperature, and basically needs a lot of water.”

Kageyama nodded in silence. Since it was Hinata’s first time in the Woods, he did put a lot of Air Neutralizer Spell on the smaller male.

“Is it possible that you used too much Air Neutralizer Spell on me?” asked Hinata, his hand turning off the stove.

“… Maybe.”

Hinata chuckled, opening the tap to run water on the pot with boiled eggs. “Geez, Kageyama, you really love me, don’t you?”

Kageyama said nothing.

He wasn’t sure why he said nothing.

“Okay! Curry is done! I’ve made the egg soft-boiled too. Let’s have dinner for now and I’ll run the diagnostic app at you again after that.”

Kageyama helped Hinata with preparing the table. Before they knew it, the rice bowls were empty, the curry vanished, and Kageyama’s mouth was filled with tasty trace of soft-boiled eggs.

He felt warm and content despite his exhaustion from using too much magic. As he piled bowls to the top cupboard—since Hinata couldn’t reach it without chair—he thought that, perhaps, just perhaps, this is what people usually called ‘happiness’.

Kageyama closed the cupboard door and Hinata was smiling at him, then start bickering him about teeth brushing and bed time.

Well, yes.

Kageyama Tobio might be very happy right now.

*)*

Kageyama woke up in the dark. He didn't remember his dream, but he remembered feeling empty and judged and just... cold.

But something warm, soft, and, quite unfortunately, drooling, moved against him. Kageyama looked down at sleeping Hinata next to him, his face peaceful, and he was munching something in his dream.

Hinata was _there._

It didn't matter that Hinata was noisy or very powerful or reckless or the descendant of Sun God.

It mattered that Hinata existed at that very moment, next to him, clinging into his hips, and smiled so happily against Kageyama's shirt in his most vulnerable moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the 5th chapter.
> 
> Okay, so, I kind of did this chapter. I'm really sad by the responses I got when I said I'm going to stop updating this. Honestly, at this point, I don't know what to do anymore. I still have tons of materials and plots for this, but I kind of hate myself too much to do anything. I feel so terrible for making people disappointed.
> 
> Do you really think I should continue this? I'd like to hear feedback. It's going to take sometime until we get to the last part written in summary, in which Hinata would change the world's fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was it possible for this brat to pry his heart open and entered so easily? How was it possible for Hinata Shouyou to bring out the best, gentlest side of Kageyama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't exist without the kind comments that you amazing people left on the chapter before. So this is for you. I just can't thank you enough.

It was bright outside when Kageyama woke up.

Someone had opened the bedroom’s window and its curtain, yet that someone was considerate enough not to open the curtain so much that morning sunlight would fall directly to Kageyama’s eyes.

The Underground very rarely had nice weather, so Kageyama knew, just from the brightness even when his eyelids were still closed, that he wasn’t home.

However, wherever he was, he knew he was somewhere safe.

The black-haired assassin inhaled, exhaled, and then stretched his body. But sudden pain grabbed Kageyama’s body so tightly he screamed.

He fell back to the bed, shuddering and panting. His whole body felt dry and stiff. Kageyama gasped for air, suddenly exhausted despite the fact he just woke up.

“Kageyama! Kageyama!”

Kageyama heard hurried steps upon wooden floors and then there was a warm palm on his forehead. He gritted his teeth, to blinded by the pain to concentrate on anything.

“You’re having temperature again! Oh God! Okay—calm down! Wait, I’m the one who have to calm down! Kageyama, now lie on your back properly. Here, I’ll help you—yes, it’s okay, I’m here, and I’m here with you… I’ll get you something so that you’ll feel better, okay?”

To worried voice and Hinata in apron panicking, Kageyama lost his consciousness.

*)*

When he woke up again, the sun had rose a little higher.

His body felt lighter. Kageyama blinked and tried to move his fingers, testing them. He could move his whole right arm just fine, so he raised himself to sitting position.

A cooling gel strip fell from his forehead. Kageyama touched it to found out that it was peeled away because he was so sweaty. He was on different shirt and shorts already and there was a big glass of water on the bedside table.

Out of habit, Kageyama closed his eyes and used some magic to track whether there was any danger—poison, weapon, anything—before reaching for water. His fingers were trembling as he did and he knew that he was so, so weak that using simple magic made him dizzy.

After gulping the water until the glass was empty, his first thought was, ‘Where is Hinata?’

And suddenly, Kageyama Tobio was five again, wanting attention and wanting to throw tantrum for feeling so unwell. When did he start to need Hinata so much?

“Kageyama? Oh, you woke up!”

Hinata was on the door when Kageyama looked up. He was still on his apron, his bright orange hair looked even brighter under the afternoon sunlight, and Kageyama didn’t remember whether he was ever so relieved to see someone.

The shorter boy trotted to Kageyama and gently placed his palm on Kageyama’s forehead. “Oh, you’re better. Should I bring you some food?”

Kageyama immediately sniffed the air, but his nose felt dry and clogged.

“You might have flu too,” Hinata sighed and pouted. His palm slowly moved to stroke Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama nuzzled his head into Hinata’s palm, “Mm. I’m sorry.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open. “… Why?”

“I’m supposed to protect you.”

Hinata chuckled a little, “Kageyama, you do realize that you were kidnapping me, right?”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but there was no word coming out.

He felt so angry with himself, his boss, and his situation, before he realized that he couldn’t really think of the other way to meet Hinata. The golden-eyed boy in front of him was practically a celebrity, a future king of the sun. This left Kageyama froze and dumbfounded.

“Ah! Your forehead is wrinkling again. You’re thinking about complicated thing again, aren’t you?” Hinata pouted and cupped Kageyama’s face. His palms were incredibly warm and soft and just amazing. Kageyama couldn’t help but to bask more.

“Just a little,” Kageyama admitted. He sighed and basked on Hinata’s presence; his apron, his cute little pout, and the warmth spreading from Hinata’s palm.

Hinata smiled, “Just think about getting recovered for now, Kageyama.”

Kageyama mumbled, closing his eyes. He could really sleep to Hinata’s palms on his skin. “Mm.”

“Do you like them?”

“Hm?”

“My palms. Do you like them? Natsu like them too. She said they are really warm and nice.”

“Well, she is correct.”

Kageyama sighed and peeled Hinata’s palms off from his cheek. “I think I’ll sleep a little more.”

Hinata nodded as Kageyama lied down, but he didn’t walk away.

After Kageyama made himself comfortable, Hinata lied beside him and placed his palm on Kageyama’s cheek again.

“Is it your sun power, Hinata?” mumbled Kageyama, half-asleep. It was too comfortable not to just drift off.

“Huh?”

“Your palms are really warm. I suppose the sun tattoo is where your magic energy flows out, right?”

“Yeah. I think it might heal you faster. I haven’t learn about magic energy transfer just yet, so…”

“S’okay,” Kageyama mumbled, eyelids heavy with sleepiness. “Just stay like this. Just stay beside me. We’ll eat your cooking after I wake up.”

And Kageyama drift off in a comfort knowing that someone was there. Someone was taking care of him and he didn’t have to do everything alone.

Kageyama never knew being taken care of felt so, so good.

*)*

When Kageyama opened his eyes again, he still felt like dying. Hinata was next to the bed, on his knees, staring at Kageyama through wet, golden eyes.

“Kageyama, what am I supposed to do? You’re not getting any better.” Hinata’s voice was shaking and he looked scared.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, “Don’t cry! Crying won’t solve any problem!” He hated seeing Hinata cry, even though he was in so much pain himself. “Have you tried running the diagnostic app again?”

“Y-yes,” Hinata stroked his eyes harshly with the back of his hand. “I-it said that your magic power is so low that you can’t even heal yourself. You need a supply of magic power. Kageyama, what if we go to nearest town and buy some magic power?”

Kageyama sighed. It was impossible for criminal like him to be welcomed in any hospital unless it was the Underground.

But then Kageyama realized something.

“Hinata,” he said, his head aching again. “You… have big amount of magic power, right?”

Hinata eyes suddenly lit up again. “Yes! Yes I do!”

“Can you transfer some to me?”

“I… I think I can, but I don’t know how—I’ll look it up! I’ll look it up and study it, okay? You rest well, Kageyama. I will take care of you. You will be alright.”

Through the cloud of clenching pain, Kageyama still managed to stifle laughter, “Okay. I believe in you, Hinata.”

Hinata nodded, eyebrows furrowing in determination, “You will be okay, Kageyama.”

And Kageyama just knew that he would.

*)*

It was already dark when Kageyama woke up once again. Hinata was reading on hologram screen on the bedroom. He quickly shuffled on his feet to stand up when he saw Kageyama awake.

“I’ve discovered how!” Hinata said. “I might not be too good in controlling it, but I’ll give you all the magic power you need.”

Kageyama smiled, sighed. What was this dumbass talking about? He probably had the biggest magic power in the entire solar system. Even though Kageyama was a very strong assassin with adequate magic power, it would take at least five thousand of Kageyamas to defeat Hinata in just three months time.

“Alright,” Kageyama nodded and rose to sitting position. “How do we do it?”

Hinata blushed a little, “It’s… exchanging liquid again.”

Kageyama shrugged, “Okay. That is all?”

“You touch the channel of my energy—palms, like this. Here, entwined my fingers with yours,” Hinata climbed the bed and held both of Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama felt all warm and fuzzy again. Even Hinata’s body seemed to radiate some sort of warmth. Kageyama happily squeezed Hinata’s warm hand and his pulsing, soft palm where his sun tattoos were.

“A-and we kiss,” Hinata made a shy little smile and Kageyama lost it.

He leaned forward, tugging Hinata closer by hands, and captured the orange-haired boy’s lips with his.

Hinata was warm like the sun, yet soft like high quality wool. He smelled faintly of sweat, which Kageyama came to familiar with after spending days with him, and like summer day, when everything was basked in the sunlight for a long time.

Kageyama gulped, before moving his lips against Hinata’s. He wondered who would initiate the tongue entering.

Hinata’s muffled breath sounded adorable.

Kageyama pried Hinata’s lips open and something clicked the moment he tasted Hinata’s tongue against him.

The heat grew stronger and Kageyama could see another blinding light even though his eyelids were closed.

Something warm moved through Hinata’s mouth and tongue toward his, sliding down through Kageyama’s throat and then he felt warm and… okay.

“It worked,” Hinata said, lips slightly brushing Kageyama’s. He was so close Kageyama could see how orange his eyelashes were.

Kageyama pulled back so very reluctantly, “Yeah.”

Hinata’s face was red and there was a streak of drool on the corner of his lips.

Kageyama brushed it with his thumb and Hinata chuckled, happiness radiating from his face like Kageyama’s personal mini sun.

“You have a very gentle touch, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s chest tightened.

Only to Hinata he was able to be so gentle. He was too used to be rough, to be mean, to hurt, to destroy, to kill.

But upon touching Hinata’s warm, soft skin, all Kageyama wanted was to make Hinata feels comfortable and, well, happy.

Hinata’s face stayed red for the next minute. Kageyama scooted closer to Hinata.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Hinata nodded slowly, “It’s normal for the magic power giver to feel a little sluggish after the transfer.”

Kageyama sighed, “Dumbass. You need to let me know immediately. Come here.”

He extended his arms carefully and tugging Hinata into his arms. Hinata’s head flailed into Kageyama’s chest and he grabbed Kageyama’s chest lazily.

Kageyama placed his chin upon the top of Hinata’s head once again and squeezed Hinata on his arms.

Hinata breathed and chuckled. “Kageyama, you feel really warm and good now. Thank God. You had been really hot or really cold today. I was so scared,” mumbled Hinata, his breath hot against Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama just nodded, “Sorry I made you scared.”

“Nah, you just did because you worry about me too much and using too much magic power to protect me. I should thank you for that. You’re really kind, Kageyama. I think you must love me really much.”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t say that Hinata Shouyou suddenly had become very dear to him and he might as well forget the whole kidnapping thing.

They were separated from the civilization, miles away in the abandoned town filled with danger. But dragons and toxic air suddenly became a fortress that sheltered both of them from the rest of the world.

For all Kageyama knew, they could just stay there forever, living happily with each other’s company.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes closed and tugged Hinata even closer.

How was it possible for this brat to pry his heart open and entered so easily? How was it possible for Hinata Shouyou to bring out the best, gentlest side of his?

Kageyama stroked Hinata’s back and exhaled, “Hinata…”

A loud explosion suddenly broke the bedroom’s wall and seven figures in reddish coat appeared on Kageyama’s vision.

A tall, spiky dark haired man looked down on Kageyama through cat-like eyes.

“Hello, Kageyama… and the Little Sun God.”

Kageyama looked up to Kuroo Tetsurou, the infamous leader of another assassin group that specialized in thieving. Kageyama braced his teeth like angry animal, while surveyed the rest of the group quickly.

It was no good. Kuroo was someone he could defeat alone, albeit with long time and great usage of power and skill, but when Kenma Kozume the wizard was there too with the rest of Kuroo’s cat thief group, Kageyama was practically powerless.

“What the fuck do you want?” Kageyama tugged Hinata even closer. He had dozed off with his face on Kageyama’s chest.

“We want Shouyou,” said Kenma, his eyes were calm but menacing. He stepped forward, his magic scepter almost as tall as Kenma himself. It was pulsing as the light-haired wizard casted a spell.

Kageyama felt another explosion and Hinata was being pried away from his arms.

The guy with Mohawk hair had caught Hinata’s limp body, while the other summoned some sort of human-sized tank. The room temperatures dropped several degrees and Kageyama’s blood turned cold in realization of what the tank would be used at.

“The Little Sun God might be dangerous,” Kuroo said, grabbing a handful of Kageyama’s fringe as he yanked the blue-eyed assassin head. “So we thought we’d freeze him in the magic-resistant tank until we get him to your boss.”

Kageyama felt like he missed a step on the stairs, then got punched in the guts. “My… boss?”

“Geez, Kageyama, you’re supposed to kidnap him and keep him captive, not fall in love with him,” Kuroo chuckled darkly. “So Boss decided to stop using your service and hire someone with more competency. With that being said, we’re leaving.”

Kageyama roared angrily towards Kuroo, but he couldn’t move.

Twitching in rage, he hissed, “Binding Spell.”

Kenma blinked, “Huh, so you’re not just a muscle head. Sorry I’m taking Shouyou, but we kind of need him now. It’s a waste when he was with you. He’d better off with someone who can… _use_ his great power.”

Kageyama wanted to bite Kenma’s head off, “Don’t talk about him like he’s a tool!”

Kenma chuckled and he looked menacing while doing it, “Sorry, Kageyama the Great Assassin, but say goodbye to your beloved Sun God.”

Kageyama could only watch desperately as Hinata was drown in the tank and then frozen immediately. Hinata looked terrible, pale and frozen in ice. He should be under the sun, should be warm and blushing, should be smiling…

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. He concentrated his newly gained magic power on his hands and tried to undo the Binding Spell. The spell casted by Kenma was so good Kageyama had to have blood gushing out from his fingers. But at the very least, managed to leave his bed.

Wheezed angrily with his own blood spluttering on his arms and some on his cheeks, he walked towards Kuroo, who didn’t seem bothered with Kageyama getting away.

“Put him down, or you’ll be sorry,” barked Kageyama.

Kuroo only chuckled, “Really? You against six of us?”

Kageyama was so angry yet so weak. It was such a good Binding Spell and now he started losing more and more blood.

Just when he thought he was going to die right there, the ground shook. Kageyama thought there was earthquake. But it was just Crow, who roared behind him and nudging Kageyama so that the black-haired assassin sat on top of the massive dragon’s nose.

Crow had such precise movement for such a large creature, making disarray out of Kuroo’s group, as Kageyama was holding on to scale on Crow’s nose.

“Don’t kill them, Crow!” he screamed among the sound of rubble that Crow made as the dragon thrashed Kuroo’s group.

Kageyama couldn’t concentrate to anything. His hands throbbing with pain and fresh wound and he didn’t understand why he didn’t just ask Crow to squash everyone dead.

When Crow stopped, Kageyama knew that the dragon had finished his job. He climbed down from Crow’s massive head and ran to Hinata’s tank.

Whatever material they used, it was really thick. Kageyama conjured a knife and tried to pierce a hole on the tank. It didn’t budge. He tried to melt the edge of the tank with poison. It didn’t do anything. He pulled out his gun and shot the tank’s lid. Nothing happened.

“Hinata!” he banged his arms towards the boy who slept in the ice. “Hinata! Hold on there!” Blood spluttered against cold, frozen tank. “Hinataaa!!!”

Crow moved his cow-sized claw and tapped on Hinata’s tank. Crow tapped harder, then moved his claw in crushing movement. Still, nothing happened. The big, dark dragon made low grunted noise.

Kageyama was panting so loud he started to feel dizzy. He had to get Hinata out of there. As fire wizard, being trapped forcefully in water or ice element could be very dangerous. But not even Crow could destroy the tank.

“Hinata!” he shook the tank once again, bloods gushing from his wounded hands. “Someone! Help!” Kageyama turned around and yelled at the Woods of the Dragons, an abandoned town located miles away from civilization. “Anybody! Please help! Please—“

Kageyama’s fingers were trembling, but his chest hurt the most.

“Hinata…”

He had never been this powerless in his life. Not when he had gun against his forehead, not when he had to jump from a cliff to run away, not when the World Police captured him.

“Somebody… help…”

Kageyama fell to his knees. His breathing was still ragged. He stifled a sob and walked towards the tank, staring up at sleeping Hinata.

He didn’t want to say goodbye to Hinata. It didn’t matter that the world would end because Hinata Shouyou died. It only mattered to Kageyama that he would be separated from Hinata. He felt like even after death, he would still be longing for Hinata, centuries and millennia after this.

Kageyama placed his forehead on the cold tank’s glass, sobbing.

He had three beautiful days of his life with Hinata Shouyou. Those days had ended—forever.

So this was what losing someone to death felt like. So this was the price Kageyama had to pay for killing all those people.

Kageyama wanted to die. What was the point of being alive if Hinata wasn’t around? And he was the one who was guilty for Hinata’s death too. If only Kageyama never kidnapped him, the orange-haired boy would still live in the Capital City with his family. Hinata would probably never know Kageyama, but he would alive and happy.

Kageyama looked at his favorite gun. It was dented, but it still had bullets in it.

He reached to it.

Then he heard a cracking sound. Kageyama turned his head around so fast. He fell behind as the tank behind him cracked and the iceberg broke into thousand little pieces.

Gasping, he saw Hinata fell. Kageyama ran, catching Hinata in time, forgot about his gun.

Hinata was cold and damp on his arm, but a white smoke in front of his nose and mouth let Kageyama knew that Hinata was breathing.

Hinata suddenly sneezed and the pair of golden eyes opened.

“Ugggh… it’s freezing. Did you forget to close the bedroom’s window, Kageyama?”

Kageyama looked down at the blush returned to Hinata’s cheeks.

And he cried.

He cried and cried and cried.

He couldn’t hold back his tears again.

Kageyama made no sound, but tears just flowed out from his eyes from. He was happy; he was still scared, he was so sad for almost losing Hinata. He cried and cried and cried and cried and Hinata just stayed there.

Sometime on the eye-blinding cry, Kageyama felt Hinata stood up and held Kageyama’s head against his chest. As Hinata circled Kageyama’s back with his palm, Kageyama cried harder and harder. Pressing his face against the warmth of Hinata’s chest, he let out all of his feelings.

He would never, ever, _ever_ killed anyone ever again.

And he would never, ever, ever, _ever_ let anything bad happen to Hinata ever again.

He squeezed Hinata’s smaller torso, clenching his arms around Hinata’s tiny waist, and cried his heart out without holding back.

That was the second time Kageyama Tobio cried after he was born.

Kageyama could only recall very little of what happened after that. He remembered Kenma summoned some sort of cat bus to flee with Kuroo’s group, remembered Crow ready to unleash hell again, remembered Hinata brought Kageyama on Crow’s back to somewhere safe and warm and Hinata was there, and Kageyama was okay.

He passed out once again, out of exhaustion, out of tears, out of relief.

Hinata was alive and when Kageyama woke up, he could make it up to Hinata.

When he woke up, he could be with Hinata again.

And that was all Kageyama would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this sixth chapter.
> 
> I've tried to rewrite this chapter, yet I still feel like it's still not good enough, especially the last part. I want to convey Kageyama's emotion so much more, but perhaps that was my limit.
> 
> I'd be happy if you enjoyed it. I'd be happy to hear what do you think about this chapter too.
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama woke up to unfamiliar darkness.

He was cocooned on a blanket. When he untangled himself from it, he saw that someone had put bandages on his injured arms. Kageyama was sleeping against Crow’s stomach, which has the size of small hill. Despite Crow’s gigantic scales, the dragon’s heroic action before and sheer size gave Kageyama comfort. Not to mention, Crow was warm too.

What Kageyama thought as night sky or cave ceiling was actually just Crow’s stretched wing. On the other side of Crow’s stomach, Hinata slept, cocooned in blanket as well, next to Tobio Kaiser. Kageyama’s horse was eerily white against Crow’s black scale.

Kageyama knelt beside Hinata and looked down the sleeping boy. Hinata was drooling again and his breathing was really noisy.

Kageyama’s chest swelled with happiness. He never thought he’d be so happy to see someone sleeping and drooling like this.

Hinata was alive.

Hinata was here and very much _alive_.

Hinata would wake up when it’s time for breakfast, and he’d demand some raw egg and rice, and he’d probably cook curry and soft-boiled egg for Kageyama, and he’d do his magic thing, and they’d do more spell where they had to kiss, and Kageyama swore he’d hug Hinata more, and Kageyama never felt better knowing that there was so many wonderful possibility on what to do together with Hinata in the future.

He stepped away from Hinata’s sleeping spot and made a small fire to warm himself.

The dark-haired assassin watched the fire danced, but all he could see was the orange colour of the fire, and how he couldn’t see anything warm-coloured without thinking about Hinata Shouyou.

Even though Hinata made Kageyama was thankful that he was ever born, Kageyama also knew that things weren’t very simple with them at the current moment.

Kageyama pulled out his phone. It was dead. He charged it with his magic power. When he usually took about five seconds to fill the battery to full, this time he took two. Maybe Hinata’s magic power was too strong inside him. Kageyama touched its screen and opened the email from his so-called Boss.

He never knew why Boss did things he did. Kageyama never questioned it as long as he had something to do and get paid for it. Kageyama didn’t even know why Boss wanted Hinata Shouyou in the first place.

Since Kageyama was an assassin, he could imagine Boss wanted Hinata to die after whatever he planned. The very thought made Kageyama’s stomach churned. He wasn’t surprised if he vomited right away.

Perhaps he shouldn’t think about Hinata in negative way for now.

But it was hard, considering Kageyama would like to know what Boss wanted to do with Hinata so bad that he’d sent Kuroo’s group after them. In the end, Kageyama concluded that whatever Boss wanted to do with Hinata, Kageyama would protect Hinata.

If he could know what Boss wanted to do and what sort of evil plan the man had, maybe it would give Kageyama some more picture to plan ahead. Even though Hinata was so very powerful, Kageyama knew the crime world too well to understand that Boss wasn’t the kind of man he should underestimate. With the advancement of magic and technology, Kageyama could only imagine what Boss wanted to do with the soon-to-be most powerful wizard on solar system.

The very logical step would be returning Hinata into the safety of his family, where the current controller of the sun would protect him.

But thinking of being separated from Hinata made Kageyama rejected the idea. Somehow, he was sure that Hinata wouldn’t want that as well.

It wasn’t like Kageyama could walk to Capital City without disguise and then walk inside Hinata’s palace just like that. He was a criminal. He was a wanted one, at that. He had done terrible crimes in the past. Even seven times of capital punishment would never atone for his sin.

In the perfect world, Kageyama would meet Hinata in the most simple, innocent circumstances. But, oh, how Kageyama could only wish that Hinata and him were just normal teenagers. Perhaps they met because of Hinata’s favorite sport, volleyball. They’d probably make great team. They’d probably try to conquer the world together through harmless sport.

But alas, there he was, a young assassin with record so terrible he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Hinata wasn’t any normal either, though he was everything in every way Kageyama wasn’t; Hinata was descendant of the Sun God, soon to be the full controller of the sun, soon to be the king who would bask in light and glory.

In perfect scenario, when Hinata was coroneted as the new controller of the sun, he’d somehow pay for Kageyama’s sins and Kageyama could be forgiven. Then they could live together happily for as long as their ages let them.

But Kageyama didn’t want that.

He _couldn’t_ want that.

He was a terrible person. There was no way he could be loved or forgiven.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes closed.

He tried not to think about it, but eventually Kageyama knew that putting Hinata into safety by unravel his Boss’ plan would be his last and final mission. When Hinata was finally became the next sun controller, Kageyama would return to the shadow he always belonged and deal with his own sins.

He had always wanted to live though he didn’t know why. Now Kageyama realized he lived for Hinata.

When his final mission is finish, Kageyama had to go.

Death had always been so uncomfortable for him, but maybe this kind of death wouldn’t be so bad. Kageyama didn’t know any other way to atone for his sins.

Even now, Kageyama could already see Hinata’s distressed face. Hinata was such a lovely person. Well, he was the descendant of the Sun God, after all. Sun always gives its warmth without asking anything in return, much like how Kageyama knew somehow that Hinata would accept him with all his heart despite Kageyama’s past. He’d tell Kageyama to stay, that Kageyama is wanted, that it’s okay for Kageyama to exist.

But that was the exact reason Hinata deserved better companion. Hinata deserved someone that wasn’t Kageyama.

Kageyama a week ago wouldn’t care about his history of crime. But he supposed, the brighter the light, the kinder Hinata was to him, the more Kageyama felt like his shadow grew stronger—the dirtier and guiltier he felt in return.

With those in mind, Kageyama designed a plan.

He’d need to know what the Boss planned. He’d need Hinata to be safe.

So the next logical step was to return Hinata to Capital City while Kageyama unraveled his former Boss’ plan.

Feeling better now that he had some plans in mind, Kageyama stood up and left the safety of under Crow’s wing. His red brick ‘vacation’ house was broken and marked with Kenma’s spell now, so he couldn’t go back there. But when Hinata woke up, he’d like to eat and drink something, so Kageyama set his mind to get some food and water.

When Kageyama undo the bandages on his hand to do simple protecting spell on himself, he saw that the cuts on his arms were almost fully healed. They looked exactly like Kageyama’s arms before he forced himself to escape Kenma’s Binding Spell.

Except that a small mark has grown on his left hand’s ring finger.

Kageyama brought his hand closer towards his eye and saw that a tiny sun tattoo, almost in the same color as his skin, only two shades lighter, has emerged. Kageyama could deduce that the mark might be appeared since he received Hinata’s magic power.

He looked down at his own tiny sun on his hand and smiled.

Kageyama kissed his ring finger, long and solemn, before pulling back.

Then he casted his spells and started his mini journey to get food and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a "filler" chapter, so it isn't much. But I hope that this chapter at least help you guess what would happen in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading this 7th chapter.
> 
> Comments, corrections, or critiques are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want to be with you,” cut Hinata. His fair-skinned cheeks blushing and he pouted a little. “Are you not okay with me wanting to be with you?”
> 
> On the crossroad, Hinata had confidently chose where he wanted to go.

The Woods of the Dragons was still dark when Kageyama climbed onto Tobio Kaiser. He rode his white horse in silence, using small amount of magic to light his way on his path.

Since there was no light from Woods of Dragons, nor there was someone who was in charge of controlling its weather, the early morning sky was littered with stars.

Kageyama looked up and thought about the stars Hinata made him in his room, the very first night they spent together. It made Kageyama wanted to turn around and back to Hinata, but Hinata was safe with Crow now and Hinata would need some food when he wakes up.

Shaken by Tobio Kaiser’s rhythmical movement, Kageyama felt the cool morning air in his face and inhaled. Woods of Dragons would be an amazing place to live, if only the air wasn’t toxic, because even Kageyama could only do Air Neutralizer Spell for so much.

A hologram screen popped up in front of Kageyama, telling him that sunrise was only one and a half hour away. Kageyama closed the screen and rode Tobio Kaiser faster.

*)*

Kageyama had arrived at an unnamed village not far from the Woods of Dragons. From the short definition that Kageyama looked up, this village used to be a small town that was used for military base back at World War III era. Nothing had changed much since then, because people couldn’t bother building or repairing village that was so close to dangerous place like Woods of Dragons.

Tightening the hoodie around his head, Kageyama jumped down from Tobio Kaiser and blended with morning crowd. Beside a train station, this small village had a hospital, a gas station, three inns, and a main street littered with shops. Kageyama went there to the only open grocery shop.

When he entered, he was greeted with a view of a black-haired woman in glasses telling three men in beige-colored apron to stack some magic fruit boxes. Kageyama let them do their business and opened the list he made of what he should buy; rice, definitely; eggs, absolutely; some canned food would be good, too…

“Would you like me to help you with the list?”

Kageyama turned his head towards the source of the voice. The black-haired clerk with glasses was looking at up at him with rather flat expression.

“Yes, please,” Kageyama nodded. He wanted to shop faster so he could return to Hinata faster. Imagining Hinata’s happy face as he stuffed his cheeks with food was such a great motivation for Kageyama. He slides the hologram screen in front of him to the female clerk. “This is what I mainly need. Do you think you have everything?”

She blinked in silence, probably reading Kageyama’s massive list in her head, “Yes. Except that we don’t have snack for dragon that much.”

Kageyama just nodded. He didn’t know how to thank Crow and Crow was the biggest dragon Kageyama ever met. If Kageyama wasn’t able to hunt a thousand deer for Crow, the least he could do was getting Crow some nice snack.

“Azumane, Ryuu, can you help me with this?” she shouted to two of the three male clerks. “I’ll borrow your list for a while, if you didn’t mind.”

Kageyama shook his head and she left with the list. ‘Azumane’ was a tall man with little beard and medium-length hair tied into buns. Although he was heavily muscled, he seemed to make his body shrink in front of the lady clerk, probably the manager of this store or something. The other man, ‘Ryuu’, had his head shaven and blushing furiously whenever the lady clerk got close.

What surprised Kageyama the most was that he actually paid attention to other people. This didn’t happen very often, unless Kageyama was about to kill them or they were important for his mission.

“Hey, isn’t Kiyoko-san pretty?”

Kageyama looked around before finding the source of the voice, which was the third man, the shorter one, probably shorter than Hinata, who had dark spiky hair with small highlight on its center.

“’Kiyoko-san’?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“Our manager!” squealed the shorter male. “Man, I’ll work here forever even if she didn’t pay me.”

“Um… okay,” Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure what to say to this.

“You don’t think she’s, like, the most beautiful person in this village?” the clerk looked like Kageyama just insulted his whole family.

“I’m sorry,” was all Kageyama managed to say.

“Don’t mind,” he eventually chuckled, the bronze tag on his apron shone a little. It was read ‘Yuu’. “You’re not from around here, are you? Also, you have this face of a married man. Actually, I should be glad that you’re not interested in Kiyoko-san. I mean, you’re tall, and your face is not bad too…”

Kageyama had a hard time following this ‘Yuu’. “Excuse me?”

“Are you shopping for your wife?” Yuu’s smile was genuine and Kageyama felt his cheeks became a little too hot for comfort.

“Um, I guess.” He didn’t know why this little lie made him so happy.

“Chivalry is not dead,” said Yuu and Kageyama almost had no idea what this short clerk was talking about. But perhaps Yuu wasn’t paying any attention, since he kept looking at certain direction—towards Kiyoko-san’s direction.

Kageyama would never go shopping for absolutely anyone and Hinata was the only exception. To think that Kageyama even went shopping the first day he kidnapped Hinata was almost comical.

“You know, we moved to this village a year ago,” Yuu crossed his hands on his chest. “We used to live on this small village just outside the Capital City, but then someone murdered our village’s guardian, The Golden Unicorn.”

Kageyama felt like someone just stabbed him in the stomach.

“Some people might not believe that losing a guardian or a unicorn could affect you that much, but our Golden Unicorn did have a lot of magic power. When he was gone, we started to get attacked by bandits and stray magical animals. Before we knew it, we had nothing left, so we had to go. But, hey, it’s not so bad! I’m still with my friends and my goddess Kiyoko-san! Ryuu’s sister is here too, she’s a mechanic on the main street. Do you have any vehicle or mechanical riding you can use a repair to?”

Kageyama shook his head. Tobio Kaiser was run on magic and still one hundred percent flesh.

“Oh, it’s too bad. She’s the best mechanic I know. Also…”

Yuu kept talking, but Kageyama’s head brought him the scenes when he received email from his Boss on killing a certain unicorn on certain village and took its horn away. Kageyama didn’t think very much of the fact that the village needed its unicorn back then and he killed the creature mercilessly after long but satisfying fight.

Kageyama shuddered at that thought. How was it possibly that one time in the past he thought fighting and killing was fun?

“Sir, this is your grocery.”

Kageyama blinked furiously to ‘Kiyoko-san’, who was now handing Kageyama a housecat-sized paper bag. When Kageyama took it, he knew that the bag was one of those magically transformed bags, the ones that looked normal on the outside but had almost infinite storage inside. The weight told him everything.

“That would be six hundred and seventy eight World Dollars,” she said.

Kageyama reached for his wallet and somehow he wanted to cry. Azumane and Ryuu stood behind Kiyoko and Yuu was still next to him. These were the very people whose life was destroyed by Kageyama at one point.

He gave Kiyoko a thousand World Dollars and left running on Tobio Kaiser, not daring to look back.

*)*

“When this is all over, Kageyama, you should open up a curry restaurant.”

“What?”

“Would you like to open them in Capital City? I can help you out. Hey, you can even hire me as your helper! I can be in charge of… um… rice cooking.”

The sun had rose and the sky upon Woods of Dragons was perfect clear blue. Crow finally folded his large wings against his body and was now basking in the sunlight, his eyes closed and his mouth open in delight after he finished the snack Kageyama bought him.

Kageyama picked a spot that was once the city’s park and cooked curry there. The aroma woke Hinata up and now they were on their way of their second portion. Kageyama was sure he had never want to eat so much if he were alone. But the way Hinata ate makes everything looked ten times delicious.

Or perhaps, Kageyama was just happy that someone ate his cooking and looked like they really enjoyed it.

“Hinata.”

“Mm?”

“After we finish breakfast, I’ll take you back to Capital City.”

“… Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? Because that’s where you belong, of course.”

Hinata swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Kageyama, “And where would you be after that?”

Kageyama could only stare back to Hinata for so long. “… I’m going for a mission.”

“What mission?”

“It’s classified.”

“You’re going to find this ‘Boss’ of yours, aren’t you?”

Kageyama gulped, but keeping his cool as he glanced at Hinata, “How do you know?”

Hinata sat cross-legged, sighing, “I don’t remember much since I fell asleep after I transferred magic power to you, but I remember hearing things. I remember that there was this scary-sounding guy that you called Kuroo, who said that Boss had handed the kidnapping job to him. I remember that you sounded really angry. I… remember you calling my name somewhere in the distance. You sounded so upset and sad that I couldn’t help but to return to you.”

Kageyama shuddered as the memory returned to him; him, bleeding, knocking powerlessly against Hinata, freezing in a tank.

He remembered how he reached for his gun when he thought Hinata was gone.

Perhaps that was the only appropriate way to go for assassin like him.

“I don’t want to do it,” said Hinata, pulling Kageyama back into reality. “I don’t want to return to Capital City just yet.”

Kageyama was angered and relieved at the same time when he heard that, “Why is that? You’d be safer there, Dumbass.”

“Don’t you think you’d need good sidekick?” Hinata peered up at Kageyama, pouting a little.

“Um…” Kageyama thought that asking the descendant of Sun God himself to be his sidekick was kind of rude. It was like asking a heavy tank to guard someone in old, wobbly bicycle.

“Beside, I need to know what your Boss wants from me. I’ll deal with him sooner or later, right?”

Kageyama nodded, but he still scowled. “It will be very dangerous, Hinata.”

“And that’s exactly why I want to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’d be hard for you to go alone, so I’ll accompany you. I don’t want to see you hurt again, even though I was the one who made you down with that terrible fever…”

“Hinata…”

“I just want to be with you,” cut Hinata. His fair-skinned cheeks blushing and he pouted a little. “Are you not okay with me wanting to be with you?”

And, God, Kageyama wanted to kiss those cheeks so much, if only he wasn’t too busy screaming internally.

Hinata said the loveliest thing in a very forward kind of way, which was very much like his personality. What made Kageyama envied Hinata so much was that Hinata was able to shape his thought into words so easily.

And Hinata’s words always found their ways into Kageyama’s heart in a way that made the dark-haired assassin’s chest clenched.

“I see,” mumbled Kageyama. He probably made suspicious amount of silent, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind. _I understand. I want to be with you too._

“Kageyama,” Hinata shuffled closer, reaching for Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama was too weak with those warm, soft hands, so he didn’t resist. “Whatever your Boss wants, it will have something to do with me. If I were to be coronated when I gain the full control of the sun, I will face many things like this in the future. Beside, I think you could use my help. After all, I’m the so-called descendant of Sun God, right?”

The smile Hinata gave Kageyama after that was truly like the sun.

Kageyama sighed, nodded, “Alright.”

“Wahooooo!” Hinata’s fingers and legs twitched. Kageyama imagined if he weren’t holding hand with Kageyama right now, Hinata would jump happily into the air.

“But,” said Kageyama, cutting Hinata’s celebration short.

“But what?”

“I’ll train you for combat.”

“Huh?”

“We’ll face more enemies from now, so you’d better be good at fighting.”

“Um, I’m not sure I’d be able to do that.”

“No. You will. I am Kageyama the great assassin after all.”

Hinata’s smile eventually bloom again, “Okay! To be honest, this is pretty exciting. I’ve learned magic since I could crawl, but I’ve never learned any serious physical combat.”

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hands. He was sure he’d explode if he kept holding hand like that. He peered down at Hinata, and then sighed, “I don’t think you have really have it in you to do any physical combat.”

Hinata roared, “Are you saying that I am short?”

Kageyama wanted to laugh and hug Hinata at the same time. Hinata _was_ short. But maybe he was sensitive about that and Kageyama didn’t really want to upset his Little Sun God. “I’m saying that our style of fighting would be different, since we have different build.”

Hinata’s anger disappeared in an instant, “Oh! I see. You’re good at this, Kageyama. So, when are we going to start?”

Kageyama looked up at the sky. The day was still long. “In half an hour, after we digested our breakfast. Now, you help me with cleaning up.” He stood up.

Hinata followed him, beaming brightly like Kageyama just gave him lifetime supply of raw egg and rice instead of asking him to wash dishes.

When Hinata whistled happily as he collected all the dirty plates, Kageyama suddenly realized that Hinata was just happy that he got to be with Kageyama longer, that he didn’t have to go back to Capital City.

And Hinata happy for being with Kageyama made Kageyama infinitely happy too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, I guess. I'm sorry this isn't much, but I think the next chapter will be very fun.
> 
> I think that whenever Hinata and Kageyama training together, whether it is volleyball or fighting, they always have so much fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading this 8th chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was practically straddling the persistent dumbass. Hinata squirmed, his small hips bumping into Kageyama’s lower stomach. Kageyama snapped away like he was being burned. 
> 
> It was such a bitter-sweet thing to have Hinta in his life. Bitter because Hinata was still the dumbass of royalty Kageyama always knew, but sweet because Kageyama had never been happier in his life.

After a long run around Crow’s body—the giant dragon was taking a nap and his snoring was like tiny earthquake—Kageyama had concluded that, while Hinata was lack in any skill, his stamina was pretty amazing. He still had the energy to jump between his run too and he jumped kind of high, even for Kageyama’s standard, and he was supposedly the best single assassin from the Underground.

On close combat, Hinata was fast too, though he rushed everything. Kageyama had so much more experience, giving him power and precision to turn the fight around. Before Hinata knew it, he was slammed to the ground again, panting furiously in what Kageyama assumed as disappointment.

“Don’t mind it,” Kageyama stepped back and gave Hinata his hand. “You just started today. I’ve been doing this since I was small. You’re very quick, but you have to put more thought into what you are doing instead of just being quick.”

Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, “Okay.” He was still pouting and he didn’t seem to realize that he was still holding Kageyama’s hand, even when he was already standing too.

Kageyama wouldn’t mind spending eternity teaching Hinata how to fight in close combat. After all, he got all the excuses in the world to touch Hinata’s arm, to be close to him, to move against his body, to hear him panting—

Okay, that was definitely going to different direction.

When the sun was finally right above their head, Kageyama dismissed the practice and they made sandwich for lunch. Hinata stuffed his sandwich with tons of sliced meat and Kageyama wondered how a person so tiny—and adorable—ate so much. When they waited for their food to be digested, Kageyama draw on the dusted ground to explain Hinata on the element of fighting he usually used.

“Beside pure physical fighting, I think it’d be better if you can handle gun as well. We’ll get to that after you have more control of your body. The last thing I usually do, though I’m not very good at, is incorporating magic to the fight. I think the very reason why you’ve never taught to do physical fighting is because you can end any fight with your magic alone.”

Hinata nodded, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Kageyama had to look away so he didn’t want to kiss those eyebrows, “I don’t know whether there would be any case in which you won’t be able to use your magic, since they’re really strong, but if you are physically stronger, you have better chance to survive.”

Kageyama didn’t say it, but he knew that both Hinata and him thought about how when Hinata relied on magic alone, being petrified in iceberg could be the end of him.

“Okay. Thirty minutes is up. Stand up. You’ll fight me again until sun down, Hinata.”

Hinata jumped to his feet and put on his fighting pose. “I’ll definitely beat you before sun down, Kageyama.”

*)*

The sun had already down and Hinata still hadn’t beat Kageyama. But it was nothing Kageyama didn’t expect. Hinata just started today, after all.

Besides overwhelming stamina, Hinata was persistent as hell. Even though Kageyama had slammed him to the ground a thousand times, Hinata still rose up and looked him square in the eyes.

“Once again!”

“You stubborn dumbass…”

Kageyama wiped blood from the corner of his lips and stood again. He was tired and Hinata had managed a good punch into his face, but there was no way he would say he was tired when Hinata was still willing to go.

Hinata was in much worse state than Kageyama, actually. He had little cuts all over his body from dodging and falling into the ground. But he still stood up again and again, staring at Kageyama like he wouldn’t stop even if he had to die.

“Alright. Come at me,” Kageyama sighed.

Hinata lunged at him and Kageyama dodged just at the right time. All these practices made him sluggish, but Hinata wasn’t someone he couldn’t handle. Hinata wobbled into the spot he thought he got Kageyama, before realizing that Kageyama was gone.

Kageyama sighed again, “Hinata, let’s stop for now.”

“Oryaaaaaaa!!!” Hinata ignored it and ran towards Kageyama once more.

Hinata threw some punches, which Kageyama either dodged or slapped away, and Hinata’s persistence really got Kageyama slowly, but surely.

“Just—stop this!” roared the dark-haired assassin. He jumped towards Hinata, who was now throwing two punches at one, and seized the shorter boy’s wrists.

Kageyama had repeated this movement all day, slamming Hinata to the ground. Kageyama panted, his left hand was seizing Hinata’s wrists above his head, and Hinata underneath him squirmed and yelled, “No! Let me go! Once more!”

“Stop it, Dumbass!” barked Kageyama to Hinata’s face.

Hinata hissed and panted, but being restrained made him unable to move.

Up close, Hinata really had big eyes. They were usually golden and honey-like under the sunlight, but now that the sun had set, they were wooden-colored. His bright orange hair also seemed to be a few shades darker when sun wasn’t present. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who looked like he was trying so hard not to cry out of disappointment, and realized that up close, Hinata was really, really cute.

Blood rushed to a certain part of Kageyama’s body and he froze. _Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad._

“Kageyama?” Hinata called him. His eyes were glossy, his breath was short, and he was really close to Kageyama.

Kageyama was practically straddling the persistent dumbass. Hinata squirmed, his small hips bumping into Kageyama’s lower stomach. Kageyama snapped away like he was being burned.

Kageyama fell on his butts and panted roughly. He covered his eyes with his palm, trying to shield his vision from Hinata. Kageyama inhaled and exhaled slowly, tried to calm down, tried to stop blood rushing to certain part of his lower body, but the vision of Hinata, glassy-eyed and panting underneath him, kept coming back.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. We can stop now. Let’s try again tomorrow, Kageyama.”

Kageyama still covered his face, so he could only hear Hinata’s voice and how he stepped closer to Kageyama. Hinata probably knelt in front of Kageyama and Kageyama was ready to run away once again, but Hinata peeled Kageyama’s hand very gently from his face.

Happiness must be seeing Hinata up close, smiling then laughing upon whatever he saw.

Then Kageyama realized that Hinata was looking at _him_.

Kageyama’s chest tightened. He was so happy he just wanted to weep silently. Never in his life someone was smiling so much just from seeing him, but Hinata did.

“Kageyama, are you really okay? Your face is really red,” Hinata chuckled, before sitting in front of Kageyama, almost between Kageyama’s legs.

Kageyama groaned. He wanted to cover his face again, but he wanted to see Hinata up close more, “I’m okay, Dumbass! I’m just kind of tired. God, you’re so persistent!”

Hinata chuckled, before frowning, “I’m sorry. I just want to get better in physical combat quickly.”

Kageyama sighed, “That comes with time, you know. You’re not going to get better in just a day.”

Hinata pouted.

So Kageyama added, “But you made great progress today. You put more thought into your movement and you are getting more and more precise with your attack each time.”

“Really? Waaaahhhh!!!”

And being the absolute dumbass Hinata was, he jumped towards Kageyama, now straddling Kageyama in return. Kageyama didn’t know whether this was Hinata’s way of doing revenge, but he knew his heart was probably stopped underneath his ribcage when Hinata buried his face on Kageyama’s chest.

“I’m so happy! I’m so happy! I’m so happy!” was probably what Hinata said, since he was practically mumbling into Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama silently thankful that the length of Hinata’s torso and him were different, because Hinata’s hips were on his lower stomach, not on his hips. If they were on the same height, Hinata’s hips would be on Kageyama’s, and even though Hinata was a dumbass when it comes to this, he probably felt a suspicious bulge on Kageyama’s pants.

“I’m just stating the fact,” sighed Kageyama.

Hinata was clinging into his front, his palms grabbing the side of his chest. Kageyama probably would never admitted it, but he felt comfortable, warm, and safe with Hinata lying on top of him.

“Hinata?”

Hinata shuffled a little before sitting on Kageyama’s stomach, “Yes! But you complimented me. Encouraging is a good way to support your student!”

Kageyama just nodded, because to him, he really was just stating the fact. Kageyama sighed again, brushing his fringe from his eyes, and thought about what kind of training he could do to help Hinata improve even faster tomorrow.

But then Hinata’s warm, pulsing palms was on Kageyama’s stomach.

“Whoa, Kageyama, your abs are amazing!” he chirped. Hinata was now placing both of his palms there.

Kageyama could feel his abs clenched and tightened underneath Hinata’s palm. Didn’t these royal brats get taught about personal space?

Stupidly, Kageyama wanted Hinata to touch him more. But the bulge on his pants were now gotten worse, so Kageyama stuttered, “D-don’t touch me however you like, Dumbass.”

“Just a little bit more,” was Hinata’s dumb reply. “Hey, if I keep training, do you think I’ll get abs like you, Kageyama?”

Kageyama groaned. His face was so hot and Kageyama would do anything to escape this sweetly torturing situation. “How should I know?”

For Kageyama, who had seen Hinata naked before, Hinata’s abs was just fine. In fact, it looked perfect, pale in pinkish way, seemingly smooth—no, no, _no_ Kageyama, stop!

“Eh? Can’t you tell me how long have you trained that you get killer abs like these?” Hinata pouted, then slide his warm, soft palms from Kageyama’s stomach towards his chest.

And Kageyama lost it.

He stood so fast that Hinata was toppled to the ground once again.

“You stink of sweat!” roared Kageyama, his face was so, so hot that even a truck full of ice couldn’t cool it down. “Shower! Then we have dinner!”

Kageyama stomped away before Hinata could respond to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally only half of what I planned to be Chapter 9. Basically, I got carried away a lot when I wrote Kageyama and Hinata being cute, which is, like, always.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ninth chapter. There will some sweet and fluffy times ahead, but also hardship and perhaps plenty of feels and tears. (Why do you think I chose not to use any warning for "The Sun and the Darkness"?)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Kageyama truly didn’t remember that eventually they’d share a bathing space, since he only had so much energy to repair one communal bathroom on the ruin of Woods of Dragons. It was probably some sort of gym back then, because it had locker room next to the rows of showers.

Hinata pouted at him in the cutest way possible when Kageyama objected them being naked and wet next to each other.

“Geez, what’s the big idea? You kissed and hugged me, you know.”

Kageyama couldn’t say anything.

“Also, we’re both guys. You have nothing new to see.”

Kageyama still couldn’t say anything, but was sure that Hinata Shouyou was the biggest dumbass in the whole solar system.

At least the cold shower had calmed Kageyama down—well, down there too—and he focused more on scrubbing all the dirt from his skin. How long he was out there, fighting Hinata and rolled on the ground as he did?

Hinata, being the dumbass he was, was showering sloppily next to Kageyama. He sang his silly song, this time about his dragon Gari Gari, and made sloppy work on soaping his body.

Of course this dumbass would make sloppy soaping work.

Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that Hinata missed some spots on his back and neck.

Kageyama sighed again—he sighed a lot when he was with Hinata, but it couldn’t be helped since Hinata was so dumb with a lot of things.

“Hinata.”

“Yeees?”

“You missed soaping your lower back.”

“Eh? Where?” Hinata extended his hand and tried to scrub it, but he failed.

“No. A little to the left—too left. Down a little, then to right.”

In the end, after Hinata kept missing, Kageyama just grabbed the soap and helped Hinata with it.

The World No.1 Dumbass also missed some spots on his nape and behind his ear, so Kageyama rubbed the soap on those areas as well.

Hinata admitted that he was ticklish, but he stayed still. After sometime, he just sighed contently as his shoulders drooped down.

“It feels really good, Kageyama,” said Hinata, face red from the warm bathroom. “I’ve never really had anyone soaping me since I was small.”

“Really? Don’t you have special maids to bath you every evening in your palace?”

Hinata pouted, “What am I? Five?”

“Well, you do act like you’re five…”

Hinata fumed and splashed water into Kageyama’s eyes.

There was some soap on the water, so Kageyama screamed angrily to Hinata and Hinata apologized as he turned towards Kageyama to clean the soap from Kageyama’s eyes.

Kageyama was squatting on the bathroom’s floor. Hinata knelt in front of him, his hands on Kageyama’s face. Kageyama’s eyes were burning and he started to cry.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. Does it hurt that much? Kageyama, close your eyes again, I’ll clean your eyes once more…”

And Kageyama closed his eyes, let his tears fell, as Hinata laid his warm, caring hands on his face.

Kageyama felt like he was crying for different reason and the soapy water had nothing to do with it.

He was just so… happy. Being with Hinata like this, doing combat training, bathing together, warm and getting clean in this run-down bathroom…

Kageyama was sure he had never been happy in this life that he couldn’t help but to cry a little.

When he opened his eyes again, Hinata was smiling down at him, “Does it feels better now, Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded, even though tears were still flowing from his eyes. He exhaled slowly. Kageyama was filled with so much affection and longing for Hinata that it was ridiculous at this point.

“Never better,” Kageyama smiled.

And it was true.

*)*

Hinata after warm shower had flat hair and Kageyama was sure he stared at Hinata shuffling into clean clothes for at least five hours.

“Kageyama, aren’t you going to wear anything?” Hinata put on the last layer, a jacket that was a little too big on him.

“Huh? Oh,” Kageyama looked down and realized he was still on towel around his hips. “Right. You can leave and cook the rice first.”

But Hinata shook his head and sat cross-legged on the bench by the locker room. “I’ll just wait for you.”

Kageyama had never been so self-conscious with Hinata’s presence as he put on clothes. He didn’t understand why Hinata waited for him, but Kageyama liked Hinata’s presence, anyway.

“Kageyama, you have amazing body,” commented Hinata, completely unnecessarily.

Kageyama could only wish that Hinata couldn’t hear how his heart was thundering like crazy on his chest, “Yeah?”

“Yeah! You’re tall and you’re good looking too!”

Kageyama just mumbled another “Yeah?” because he wasn’t sure where this was going.

But he didn’t need to know, because by then he had buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his coat as he walked outside the locker room. “Come on, Hinata. Dinner is the leftover curry.”

*)*

Hinata made series of really annoying moans whenever he eat Kageyama’s curry. Kageyama told him to shut up and stop acting so disgusting, but secretly recorded the way Hinata moaned in his head.

After they cleaned up, Kageyama was wondering whether he should use extra magic power to repair a room for them to sleep or whether sleeping against Crow would be enough. As he wondered, his eyes fell to Hinata, who stood beside him, apparently waiting for order.

Kageyama’s eyes caught the sight of little cuts on Hinata’s neck and hands. Of course, this little dumbass would get cuts from getting slammed to the ground so many times.

“Hinata, can’t you do anything about your cuts?”

Hinata shook his head, “Sorry! I know how to heal others, but I usually had someone to heal me. Can you heal me, Kageyama?”

Kageyama wanted to punch himself as he shook his head. But then he remembered an item he bought from Kiyoko-san’s store, the item he intended to use on himself on the plan where Hinata didn’t come with him for his final mission.

“Actually, I can heal you. Come here, Hinata.”

In the end, Kageyama did repair a bedroom in a run-down inn near the place where Crow had set a sleeping spot.

Kageyama pulled out a small container and showed it to Hinata.

“This balm is supposed to heal your cuts quickly. I bought it when I shopped grocery. I’ve used this brand a couple of times myself and it’s pretty helpful.”

“Oh! Cool! I wonder why I never knew about such useful product before.”

“It’s because your family is way too powerful in magic to buy things like this, Dumbass.”

Kageyama was scowling as he opened the small container’s lid. Hinata and him were sitting on the large bed Kageyama repaired. Though Kageyama would actually love to spend the night with Hinata in the same bed, he’d made mental note to ask whether he should sleep on the sofa across the room.

Hinata, who sat cross-legged in front of him, was shuffling off his jacket. He only wore a T-shirt underneath and under the light of the bedroom, his cuts looked worse.

“Doesn’t it hurt when you shower?” asked Kageyama, setting the container’s lid aside.

“A little. But you were soaping me and it felt too good to notice the cuts.”

Kageyama said nothing. He gave Hinata his left palm and nudged closer. “Give me your hand.”

Hinata did and Kageyama closed his eyes, concentrating, and breathing slower.

Kageyama might be just imagining it, but Hinata had always seem and felt really warm. Even past the sun marks on his palms, his skin was smooth, soft, and just so unbearably warm that Kageyama wanted nothing more than just have Hinata lying down while Kageyama could bury his face onto Hinata.

But Hinata was hurt and Kageyama must help him with his cuts.

It took all Kageyama’s self control to not doing more than dabbing small balm on Hinata’s skin. Past Hinata’s forearm, Kageyama nudged closer as he smeared more on Hinata’s shoulder, neck, and cheek…

Hinata’s cheeks were so red that Kageyama would worry like crazy if Hinata didn’t put up that super embarrassed expression.

This was the kind of face that Hinata never made before anyone else. This was Hinata Shouyou’s face that only Kageyama knew.

“Hmmm? What is it, Hinata?” Kageyama mumbled playfully, his fingers moving against Hinata’s neck and face.

Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama was so surprised he didn’t jump on Hinata right then and right there.

He was so proud of his self-control. After all, Hinata’s wellbeing and comfort were more important than anything for Kageyama. After stroking the balm on the cut under Hinata’s right ear, Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata gently on the forehead.

“Um… why did you do that?” Hinata looked up, face red and his mouth was hanging open a little. The way he stared at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes made Kageyama almost snapped.

“To make you feel comfortable? You’re wounded, after all.”

“Do more, Kageyama,” Hinata tugged Kageyama’s shirt.

_This little dumbass…_

Kageyama, however, obliged and kissed Hinata’s cheek.

“More,” said Hinata, opening his small mouth.

And Kageyama, after telling himself that Hinata was the one who asked more, kissed Hinata on the lips.

When Kageyama pulled back, he shivered and trembled. It was practically aching, itching to hold back.

“Hinata, I don’t think I can stop now. I want to kiss you more. I want you… more,” Kageyama shuddered. His skin was crawling in a way that was going to turn him crazy. He had all this lust and affection for Hinata and he had to pour it somewhere.

Hinata’s mouth was still hanging open. He stared back at Kageyama through half-lidded golden eyes. What made Kageyama’s chest clenched so much was Hinata smiled so softly at him.

“Then don’t. Don’t stop, Kageyama. Do whatever you want with me,” Hinata reached for Kageyama’s face and Kageyama had to bite his lip down so that he stayed still. “Kageyama, I can’t hold back anymore either, Kageyama. I feel like I’m about to burst.”

And as those palms with pulsing, glowing sun marks cupped his cheeks, Kageyama knew that Hinata wanted it as much as he did.

He carefully placed his palms on Hinata’s hips, testing himself, before tilting his head a little to kiss Hinata gently on the lips.

“Alright, Hinata,” Kageyama breathed, his forehead against Hinata’s.

It only took Kageyama one look to Hinata’s eyes to stop restraining himself completely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content, though not very explicit.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with Kageyama and Hinata doing the do, skip to: “Kageyama,” Hinata mumbled against Kageyama’s left shoulder.

Kageyama used to think curry was the best taste in the world.

However, now he believed that Hinata’s mouth was the best taste in the world.

Hinata’s mouth was warm and soft. His tongue was small and wet and Kageyama let his tongue enjoy Hinata’s, moaning uncontrollably as he did. He was hugging Hinata’s hips and Hinata was hugging his neck. They moved against each other as they kissed and Kageyama thought he could go crazy just from the sensation.

Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips, on the mouth, on the tongue. He inhaled sharply, savoring the taste of Hinata on him, and pulled back.

Hinata was red to his chest and he trembled a little. A streak of drool dripped from his lower lip as he panted.

Kageyama could hear his own heartbeat thundering throughout his body. His body felt sluggish and hot for some reasons and he froze.

That was when Hinata hoisted himself up and kissed Kageyama, bringing Kageyama down with him. Kageyama moaned into Hinata’s mouth and didn’t stop when he pulled back.

He knew he would never forget the way Hinata’s face looked as Kageyama undressed Hinata from his T-shirt. He looked so embarrassed that Kageyama couldn’t help but to stare more.

“Don’t stare so much at me, Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata grabbed the bed’s pillow and threw it Kageyama.

The pillow hit Kageyama’s face lightly and Kageyama laughed. All his stiffness disappeared at once. He let Hinata popped his shirt’s buttons one by one, savoring the feeling of Hinata’s fingers, warm and soft, against his skin.

Then Kageyama leaned down again and Hinata raised himself up to meet Kageyama’s lips.

What happened next was pretty much a blur of happiness for Kageyama. They just moved against each other as the heat built up. Hinata started to moan and Kageyama groaned as he resisted losing control completely.

It was very hard for Kageyama to comprehend that he was currently making love to that Hinata Shouyou, the very descendant of the Sun God himself. It was better than everything that Kageyama ever did. It was so otherworldly that Kageyama felt like his brain stopped working almost completely, which was bad, because he wanted to remember everything.

But every time he moved against Hinata and Hinata moved against him, all Kageyama’s train of thought crumbled down. He was reduced to mere bundle of nerves, seeking warmth and satisfaction from Hinata.

When they finished together, Kageyama was practically seeing white. He flopped down against Hinata carefully, making sure he didn’t squish his beloved Little Sun God, as he tried to regain full consciousness. Kageyama almost sobbed because he was so relieved and just so, so happy.

“Kageyama,” Hinata mumbled against Kageyama’s left shoulder. His voice was hoarse from all the moaning.

“Mm?” Kageyama mumbled in return, his face on the bed.

“That felt too amazing. No. More than amazing. More like all the ‘guwaaah’ and ‘pwaaah’ in the world combined into one.”

Kageyama chuckled against the bed, then raising himself a little to see Hinata’s face, “I think I can understand what you mean.”

Hinata smiled and they gravitated towards each other to kiss.

Kageyama was tired, happy, and a little numb all over his body, but he made himself sit. “I have to clean both of us, but if you’re too tired, you can sleep, Hinata,” he stroked Hinata’s cheek and then hair.

Hinata nuzzled against Kageyama’s palm, “I don’t want to sleep. I want to stay awake forever and see you and be with you forever, Kageyama.”

Kageyama understand that too.

*)*

“Is your body hurt?”

“Nope, not at all.”

“Really? I thought your first time with a guy would hurt a lot.”

“I’m good. Are you going to fight me or not?”

Kageyama glared at Hinata then scoffed, “Bring it on.”

After all night and morning Kageyama worried about straining Hinata’s body, Hinata seemed to be more than fine. He fought better, obviously, but there was something off about his magnificent progress.

When Hinata managed to catch Kageyama’s punch just before lunchtime, Kageyama pulled back and smirked.

“You look a little off, Kageyama,” Hinata smiled, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m just wondering how you get this good. It’s like you know my movement better.”

“I do. I feel like I know so much more about you and your body after last night,” Hinata chuckled in satisfaction. “Also—“ he tugged Kageyama’s left hand toward him, “I didn’t notice this before, but there’s a mark of the sun on your ring finger.”

“Ah… this… it was there since you gave me your energy,” Kageyama didn’t know why his face felt hot from that.

Hinata chuckled and raised his left hand as well, “I know you didn’t give me your energy, but I got something on my ring finger as well.”

Hinata scooted closer and showed Kageyama an upside-down tiny triangle, two shades darker than Hinata’s skin tone on his ring finger.

“A triangle?” Kageyama squinted.

“Yeah. I figure that every time we connected, things like this would happen.”

Crow landed in the distance and Tobio Kaiser trotted closer, asking for grass. Kageyama closed the session and they walked away for lunch.

But all that Kageyama could think about was the mark he got from Hinata and the one he somehow left on Hinata’s skin.

*)*

While they waited for their lunch to settle in their stomach, Hinata played with Tobio Kaiser and Kageyama checked his phone to see whether his so-called Boss had tried to contact him again. When he received no new email, he checked the news.

Kageyama found out that the biggest news of the day was that all afternoon in every side of the world was a sunny, clear-sky one. The weather had never been this good for centuries, like the sun was so happy it wanted to make itself visible to everyone in the world.

Then he looked at Hinata and his sparkly, after-love making face in the distance, and Kageyama chuckled.

Being in love and loved by the descendant of Sun God had its own perks, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama was running on an empty alleyway at the Underground. He had to go somewhere. He had to save someone, but he couldn’t recall whom.

There was a sound from his behind. Kageyama turned around. He saw a bloodied unicorn running at him, neighing and dragging what looked like black smoke. Kageyama gasped and ran forward faster.

But when he returned his gaze forward, he had knife on his hand. Blood spluttered, warm and thick against his hand, as the knife on his hand sank into Hinata’s stomach.

Kageyama froze and Hinata sobbed.

“Why?” was the last word Hinata muttered through bloodied mouth. His honey-colored eyes were glossy and watery. Then, he went limp.

Kageyama woke up, gasped, and coughed. He panted furiously, like he just ran with all his might, and cold sweat running down from his forehead to his nose. He frantically looked for Hinata. Even the sight of Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him, cocooned in slightly dirty blanket and flooded with yellowish light from the flickering fire, didn’t bring him the peace he thought he’d have.

Kageyama was so nauseous he thought he was going to vomit on spot. But he just sat there, with ragged breathing and a vision of himself ended up being the person who killed Hinata.

He rose angrily and left the ruin of the old rest house they used for the night. Still panting, Kageyama stumbled on his way out and gazed at seemingly unforgiving starry night sky.

“Can you please leave me for now?” he whimpered at no one. “I’ll get myself later. I’ll make sure I pay for what I’ve done later. But just leave me be for now.”

There was no sound but a distance rumble of Crow’s sleeping hum. The silence felt choking to Kageyama and he clutched his own chest, tearing up.

“I know that I can’t be forgiven. I won’t be forgiven and I’ve accepted that. But please let me do this for Hinata. Then I won’t ask for anything ever again.”

The night was silent.

Kageyama rubbed his face dry and returned to Hinata. He realized that all the trace of happiness he had from melting himself to Hinata that night was almost completely evaporated. Kageyama lied next to Hinata again, staring at the sun mark on his ring finger, but all he could see was eyes of the people he had killed. Even when he closed his eyes, those eyes returned to him. Perhaps forever Kageyama would be haunted by the way the light left their eyes that were once warm and alive.

Sadness almost caught him once again, but Kageyama gritted his teeth and forced himself to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he had his final mission to do.

He would get himself and pay the price he must pay, eventually. Only by then he’d deal with his misery, the one he’d keep away from his precious Hinata.

*)*

“Eh? You are Kageyama, right?”

“And you’re Hinata! Weird pair to open your door to.”

“Good morning,” scowled Kageyama to Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi.

The two was known as pair of the best detective around, for their extensive knowledge not only on places like Capital City, but also the Underground. Rumor had it that Daichi was once criminal from the Underground and Suga, who looked pretty much like the personification of the term ‘light-element wizard’ with light grey hair and calming smile, had managed to form a team with him. They had been inseparable since. Kageyama couldn’t help but to envy the pair.

“Kageyama,” Daichi crossed his arm, standing on the dark wooden door in front of Suga. “If you were here because you want to kill someone, we won’t help you.”

Sawamura Daichi could really make an intimidating face when he wanted to. Kageyama had a feeling that there was mixture of magic and technology attached to Daichi’s eyes. Mechanical eyes laden with magic weren’t anything new anymore.

But Kageyama didn’t even blink to that, “Don’t worry. We’re here to unravel the conspiracy against the Hinata family.”

Suga smiled through Daichi’s shoulder, “Ah, so that’s why you have Hinata-kun with you. It’s a little weird to not see him on the news for quite a while and it was apparently true that Hinata-kun is going for a vacation with you.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows, “Okay. Come in, then. We’ll listen to your request. I suppose you know that we don’t come cheap since your request sounds heavy, but even you can pay us just fine without involving Hinata and his absurd amount of money.”

Hinata fumed next to Kageyama, “I don’t have a lot of money!”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata head as he remembered the 500 World Dollars the dumbass pulled so airily on their first morning together, “You’ll inherit the Hinata House. Eventually, you’ll have more money than Daichi-san, Suga-san, and I combined, then tripled.”

Hinata only made disagreeing noises as Kageyama dragged him inside by flinging his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

*)*

Daichi and Suga heard about whatever Kageyama’s former Boss planned with Hinata and agreed to find a way to find the so-called Boss, even without being paid. After all, if they did harm to Hinata and the sun would vanish, there would be no more earth for everyone.

“There’s plenty of information about him across the articles all over the Internet. Dump whatever article you can find on Underground crime this app,” Suga dragged a floating screen and copied it to two, giving one to Kageyama and another to Hinata. “Daichi made this app himself. We can crosscheck his existence all over the data on the Internet. As for Kageyama, you can focus on articles of job you’ve done for him.”

Kageyama felt nauseous. It was just like watching a thousand hours movie of bad things he had done in the past. But he needed to know what the Boss had in mind for Hinata, so he nodded.

*)*

Kageyama knew he was no good with paperwork, but this was truly a torture. Hinata said nothing whenever he came across Kageyama’s name and the terrifying crimes he did, but Kageyama could see that Hinata got paler and paler each time.

Among books on Daichi and Suga’s library, Kageyama knew he’d be excited to be here for the existence of really old books, magic books, and some books that was so modern and technology-filled that Kageyama wasn’t sure they were books anymore in traditional sense.

“I guess our training would have to wait,” muttered Hinata, surprising Kageyama.

Kageyama looked at Hinata, small and emitting warmth next to him. Hinata smiled, but it wasn’t his usual, cheerful smile. He looked like an old man smiling after big disaster. His smile spelled exhaustion but endurance.

Kageyama looked down on the floating screen of article he supposed to read. “I know I’m an awful person, Hinata.”

Hinata shuffled closer to him, “You _were_ doing awful things. There’s a difference.”

Kageyama couldn’t see it and he didn’t really want to see Hinata’s sad face, but he turned to see Hinata anyway. Kageyama’s smile bloomed as Hinata’s did. Hinata had extended his arm to hug Kageyama sideways. He placed his orange-haired head on Kageyama’s shoulder and just breathed, exhaled there.

Kageyama used to think that happiness meant money and power. Now he knew that happiness was as simple as sideway hug.

“Kageyama,” mumbled Hinata.

“Mm?” Kageyama moved a little only to realize he had extended his right arm to hug Hinata too.

“When this is all over,” Hinata started and Kageyama experienced that stomach-dropping sensation like he got when a lift suddenly went down rapidly. “I want you to come with me.”

It took Kageyama great deal to swallowed before he replied, “You want me to come with you… where?”

“Wherever you want to go,” answered Hinata with a smile, though Kageyama couldn’t see his face from this angle. He just realized he was so used to hear smile on Hinata’s voice. Kageyama never realized how badly he wanted Hinata to keep smiling, to talk so happily like that.

Pondering on Hinata’s answer, Kageyama also never realized that he’d go wherever Hinata would go, whether it was hell or his own demise.

Kageyama never loved anyone. Nor he ever thought that he could love someone so much he just wanted to cry because he just so fucking in love with Hinata.

Hinata nuzzled against his arm before pulling back, “But for now we have to finish this, yeah?”

Kageyama felt like he just stepped out of warm bath when Hinata stopped leaning against him. It was uncomfortable and Kageyama wanted to hug Hinata back immediately, but he just nodded silently.

Hinata suddenly groaned, “This takes forever. I want to train more with you. Here, let me try this trick I used to cram material for exam with Takeda-sensei back home…”

Kageyama watched how Hinata raised his palms to floating screen on top of him. The sun marks on his palms glow and Kageyama felt another tug on his stomach, only that now he got an impression of being in a speeding up car. No, it was faster than that. A speeding up jet plane might be more appropriate.

Then Kageyama understood that Hinata was speeding time, like he did with the rice. Kageyama could feel himself trembled in fear of realizing how much magic energy Hinata used to speed times up.

Even on that era, human still hadn’t conquered time through technology and magic. Much like opening wormhole to jump over space and time, playing with time needs an insane amount of power, perhaps more than all the magic energy and other energy like electricity on earth combined. Only on time like this Kageyama realized that Hinata was so very powerful that it was terribly silly for him to worry about Hinata’s safety.

But perhaps since Hinata was young, he had no perfect control of his own power. Albeit he was so powerful, it wasn’t like he had no weakness. Kuroo, Kozume, and the ice tank appeared into Kageyama’s mind again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the memory, but then he felt his hand throbbed with warmth and his eyes were snapped open.

As Hinata’s sun marks glowed, the little sun on Kageyama’s ring finger glowed as well. Then he could see the floating screen in front of him flickered through many articles as time sped up for Kageyama as well.

“There,” Hinata smiled, moving the floating screen of ‘Data Complete 100%’ to Kageyama.

But then his eyes fell to glowing sun mark on Kageyama’s finger.

“No way! Did I speed time for you too?” Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and bring the ring finger closest to his eyes.

“I-I think so,” stuttered Kageyama. “I don’t know how to speed time, so I guess your magic spilled on me or something…”

Suga suddenly appeared on the library’s door, “Boys, it’s lunch time! Huh? You finished already? No way…” he trotted to between Hinata and Kageyama, looking so bewildered that his eyes were almost as big as Hinata’s.

“I cheat a little by speeding up time,” Hinata grinned to Suga.

“That explained it,” Suga sighed, but then his eyes fell to Kageyama’s ring finger as well. “Huh? What is that? Kageyama, you have Hinata’s sun mark?”

Kageyama abruptly pull his hand towards his chest, like Suga just saw something rather private of him. “I… I was ill from running out of magic energy a-and Hinata gave me some of his.”

Suga’s smile spelled understanding, but Kageyama couldn’t help but catch a little mischief behind that smile, “I see. That’s very interesting. Let’s have lunch now.”

*)*

“So when Hinata used his magic, some of his power spills to you, right, Kageyama?”

“I think so,” Kageyama said after swallowing the tasty teriyaki dragon meat Daichi cooked for lunch.

The four of them sat on Daichi and Suga’s quarter dining room. The room was as peculiar as their library; filled with mixture of artifacts of the past, the present, and presumably the future, much like the app Daichi invented himself. Among empty golden bird cage, bottles filled with floating ice power, and a machine that looked like a cross between machine gun and tablet, Kageyama had found a recurrence of crow shapes, pictures, and even a big leather crow doll on top of box labeled ‘1000 years old umeboshi’. This reminded him of the dragon he became so fond of for the last few weeks. Crow couldn’t follow them to town because he was too massive, but even at this moment, Kageyama could feel Crow waiting just outside the town, among mountains as big as himself.

Kageyama returned to the dining room, helping himself with more portion of dragon teriyaki. Daichi had a way with cooking dragon, he supposed, that it tasted just so good and right in his mouth. Next to Kageyama, Hinata ate the dragon teriyaki like now tomorrow and Suga had joked how Hinata would probably need second serving of bigger dragon

“My theory is that since you gave each other magic energy, you are connected on magical level,” Daichi said, apparently finished with his meal. His chopsticks and rice bowl was placed neatly in front of him. He made movement like he wanted to reach for a glass of water, but he stopped.

“Also, um, since we talk about connected…” Daichi suddenly turned red, like he just remembered something rather embarrassing.

Kageyama wondered whether Daichi was going to say what Kageyama thought he was going to say.

Suga managed to smile as he explained, “One of the strongest bond since the ancient time is body bond made through sex.”

Blood rushed to Kageyama’s face so fast that he thought he was going to explode. On his side, Hinata stuttered and flailed his hands all over the place. (“W-well, i-i-it’s not like we were… K-Kageyama and I—w-well, we did do it, b-b-b-b-but—“)

The four of them left the dining table awkwardly. Hinata rushed to Suga’s side to help Suga with the dishwashing while Daichi asked whether Kageyama would smoke with him outside.

Kageyama took the offer and lit his cigarette. He took a long drag and felt warmer and calmer than before. Whatever Daichi’s cigarette had, it was a good one.

“I tried to stop smoking for Suga,” Daichi admitted, chuckling. “But I guess I’d need to smoke now,” he said, staring at Kageyama.

The smoke suddenly made Kageyama coughed.

“I know about you, Kageyama,” Daichi said, taking another long drag. Smoke danced around his mouth and nose. “Well, everyone pretty much secretly knew about you. They called you names like ‘God of Death’, but I know that you’re just… well, _you_. You’re very young but your assassination technique was on genius level.

“Sometimes I read news about you and feel a little sad thinking that there’s so much more you can do in this world that doesn’t involve hurting anyone. I was really surprised to see you appeared on my door—with Hinata, no less! Hinata was more famous than you, obviously, and we all know that he can do amazing things even we’re incapable to think about, so I was wondering what was he doing with you.”

Daichi smiled.

“But now I know what he was doing with you,” he chuckled.

Daichi said nothing more, but Kageyama felt like he understood, albeit vaguely, about what Daichi meant. He didn’t know why Hinata came into his life but he supposed one didn't really question about one’s own happiness. Kageyama just accepted his happiness while at the same time he thought very deeply and seriously about his eventual departure after all this finish.

Kageyama stared at the little sun on his ring finger and made a weak smile. It was pulsing, as if the mark was alive. Perhaps the mark was indeed alive, powered by Hinata’s magic upon Kageyama’s body.

Now Kageyama understood a little why people exchanged rings on marriage. Perhaps they felt the same sensation of living, precious thing on their ring fingers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for all the comments and kudos. I'm sorry I haven't replied to some recent ones, but comments really make me happy and want to write more.
> 
> The next chapter will be packed with some action and more revelation on what future has in store for Kageyama and Hinata. I don't know whether you'd be happy or sad by the development, but I suppose you'd have to see it yourself on the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with "The Sun and the Darkness".


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you saying that Kageyama had been working for a cow?”

“It’s not like that, Hinata…”

Suga moved the floating, slightly see-through screen towards Hinata, and showed him the analysed data Hinata and Kageyama did that day. Even after those time speeding and article reading, all they could get from Kageyama’s former boss was an alias, a kanji that means ‘cow’, and an address of some sort of warehouse on the Underground. There was a lot of suspicious movement and activity on that certain address. Daichi typed something and a three-dimensional map of normal looking but slightly run down Japanese house popped up in the middle of four of them. After Daichi typed some more, the house zoomed out as the map revealed that the house was merely a gate to very large basement.

“Unlimited-space magic applied to basement, perhaps,” Suga said, eyeing the map.

“This data was from two years ago. We don’t know how big the basement was now, since there are too many technological and magical disturbances from it. I think this ‘Cow’ hides some really dangerous and illegall things on his wareheouse,” Daichi raised his hand to turn the three-dimensional map around.

Hinata said nothing, but Kageyama, who had been silent as well, could see how Hinata’s knuckles turned white on his knees.

“So what are we going to do?” asked Kageyama after Daichi and Suga went silent as well. “I personally think our best bet is to go there and see whether any stuffs on the warehouse can give us any clue. Even with our efforts combined together, all we got are an alias and an address, and I suppose you two are the best detectives around.”

Suga smiled weakly while Daichi huffed, “It’s a long shot. It’s a very long shot, to be frank, but Kageyama is right. We don’t have any choice.”

“Well, I better pack up some healing potion for tomorrow, then?” Suga stood and Daichi nodded.

“W-we’re going to leave tomorrow?” Hinata’s sight went from Suga, to Daichi, and then to Kageyama.

Daichi sighed, “The faster the better. Considering the size of the warehouse, it would probably take ages for us to just walk through it. Not to mention, we don’t know what kind of horror the ‘Cow’ stored there. Your coronation is less than two months away. Sure, you have to go back to Capital City for the event, but we don’t know what ‘Cow’ would do to you before that.”

Hinata gritted his teeth, furrowed his eyebrows, and nodded, “Alright!”

*)*

“Hey, hey, don't you think it feels like we’re going camping, Kageyama?”

The next morning was gray and rainy. Even Daichi’s delicious breakfast of sunny side ups and sea fish couldn’t lift Kageyama’s now dampen spirit. Clutching to the big backpack he had on his back, Kageyama glared at the usually noisy Hinata and wondered why it wasn’t a sunny day outside.

After all the research Hinata and him did, all came up was a Kanji character of ‘Cow’ and an address for a suspiciously small, run-down house with plenty of activity. It appeared to be merely a gate of unlimited underground storage and that was their only lead to Kageyama’s former boss. Suga had added that the place was probably guarded with technology and magic detector, so they tried to bring as little and as traditional as possible.

Kageyama had to leave some of his best magic items and the foldable machine gun he really wanted to use, so he couldn’t help but to sulk a little. But above that, he was really worried that Hinata was going with them. What if the boss, the so-called Cow, were there and ready to capture Hinata again? Could he protect Hinata as someone who could only use his body?

But as he watched how Hinata’s hair swayed under his hoodie with dampening rainy weather on it, Kageyama smiled, albeit sadly.

He’d give anything to save Hinata.

*)*

Daichi opened the door to the warehouse, a trapdoor behind the tiny house, after inserting some sort of code. Suga neutralized the second door, the magic one, and the four of them descended down on dark, slippery stairs. The narrow stairs made them bumped into each other all the time, until they stopped to a door, which opened to what looked like a prehistoric jungle, with weird-looking plants and large, definitely not bird creatures flying upon hills on the distance.

“I thought you say ‘warehouse’,” say Hinata, his eyes big, more to himself than to Kageyama, Suga, or Daichi.

“Well, anything is possible if you were the most mysterious and powerful villain in the world, I guess,” Daichi said after closing his mouth.

The four of them walked forward. After less than minute of walking, they found shelves of old books, from the era where hologram, floating screen wasn’t found. Mostly brown in color, their new environment looked very much strange compared to the green prehistoric jungle, but after they walked further, now they were in library, complete with roof and floor under their soles. When they looked back, the jungle had disappeared completely.

“Magic maze, huh,” Suga sighed. “This could be complicated. But don’t worry, I’ll leave enough trace around that we know our way out.”

They continued to walk for majorly boring hours of empty metropolitan streets, cold snowy mountain, hot sandy beach, and then, once again, prehistoric jungle, when the sun finally set somehow. They built tents of old time, with no magic, nor technology. After that, Daichi did not make fire with no magic nor technology and they their dinner in silence.

“It’s more like a ‘world’ than a warehouse,” the dark-haired detective sighed. “I’ve never seen anything like this before and I don’t like it.”

Suga nodded, “And it’s all from the no-magic era, but the magic is very strong in the air. I don’t like it either. We best be careful until we can find anything strange—“ a look from both Kageyama and Hinata made Suga smiled weakly, “Something more strange that we had been seeing all day.”

They agreed to make someone watch as the other three sleeps and Kageyama took the first turn. He sat by the fire, watching his knife shine from the flickering orange in front of him, and thought, strangely enough, about his family.

Kageyama never had any family.

He had vague memory of his mother and how every family he had live it since he was young had badmouthed her, saying that she was the worst kind of women and that the bastard of a child she gave birth to was no better. Kageyama was used to people talking about him so terribly, but the awful talk about his mother was what got him into fights. He fought ever since he was young, which was probably why he was so used to violence and was so good with it now. He had killed a whole family after staying with them for just one night. He was no good. He was a monster, a murderer, and he had no speck of goodness in him, not even a dust size.

But then Hinata came.

Hinata came and smiled and looked at him like he was just any other person and made warm rice and they went for strange adventure togther, the one that started with Kageyama chained Hinata to his bed.

“Kageyama,” said Daichi, startling Kageyama. “It’s my turn now. You can rest.”

Kageyama nodded, slipped the knife back, and entered the small tent he was going to share with Hinata.

Hinata was curling on his sleep, smiling, and munching something while muttering, “Please don’t eat my rice…” Kageyama smiled down at the future king of the Sun and carefully eased his arms around Hinata. Hinata returned his hug instinctively as he slept and Kageyama exhaled happily as he closed his eyes.

He probably only closed his eyes for what felt like several seconds, when coldness suddenly slap him awake. Snow or very cold water rained on his face and he saw Hinata’s feet dangling on air, because someone taller than Hinata had wrapped the orange head’s neck against him.

“Kageyama!” roared Daichi somewhere behind him, trying to beat the whooshing sound of sudden snowstorm. “Be careful!”

Kageyama could hear Suga was casting spells when he looked up to a black-haired man who had Hinata on his arms. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry, or perhaps his strangely calm-looking face with a pair of heavy-lidded dark eyes was giving Kageyama wrong idea.

“Hello, Kageyama,” he said calmly, with Hinata unconscious on his left arm. “I’ve heard about you, but I’ve never thought I’d see you here.”

Kageyama squinted his eyes and stared through the snow.

“Akaashi,” Kageyama muttered. If Akaashi Keiji were there, then…

“Hey! Don’t forget about me too!”

Everything happened simultaneously; Kageyama got kicked sideway, another voice appeared, Daichi fired his old gun, and Suga’s spell was exploding.

Kageyama raised himself on his arms, his stomach hurt so much, and he looked up to white-and-black haired man with light-colored eyebrows upon owl-like golden eyes.

“Fuck,” he chuckled bitterly as Bokuto Koutarou laughed upon him.

Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji could be much more annoying than the pair of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime if they wanted to. They were legend before Kageyama, a pair of silent killer with accuracy and as soundless as an owl.

“Let me guess,” said Kageyama as he stood, his blood boiling somehow. “’Boss’ asked you to get Hinata from me as well?”

Bokuto gave Kageyama a friendly-looking, cheerful smile, “You’re well informed!”

Even when Kageyama charged to Bokuto along with Daichi and Suga, they panted and in a lot of pain in no time. Kageyama had no idea how they got into the snowstorm, but he wanted to beat Bokuto quick, get Hinata, and ran somewhere save. Such thing would be impossible until Hinata woke up. Then, Kageyama decided to go for Akaashi instead of Bokuto and Hinata done another of blinding-light magic of his.

Akaashi was paralyzed and fell flat on the snow while Bokuto’s eye was bleeding.

“You little…” he gritted and leapt to Hinata, who was running at Kageyama.

Even with Suga and Daichi on his back, Bokuto seemed to have confidence on charging only for Hinata. Before Suga and Daichi could reach the horned owl-like man, a pair of big wings in the same color as horned owl’s appeared on Bokuto back. It flaps threw both Suga and Daichi away with such great force of wind.

“You’re not the only special one here, Little Sun God Hinata,” Bokuto said, the white part of his big wings almost vanished amidst snowstorm and snow white background.

“That’s really cool,” said Hinata, referring to Bokuto’s wing or Bokuto’s talk, Kageyama had no idea. “But we have something to do here and we prefer if you didn’t bother us.”

Another blinding light consumed them and Daichi and Suga managed to get close to Kageyama and Hinata while they were at it. Knowing that Hinata’s magic could only delay Bokuto’s time on getting them, they ran, through jungles, through libraries, through beaches, as Bokuto flew behind them.

They ran to what looked like infinite-skied airplane hangar, filled with space shuttle. Kageyama was stopping, so did Hinata, but Daichi roared behind him, “Run! Go! He’s going to catch up with us!”

Hinata yelled at Kageyama, “He can resist my blinding-light! I don’t know whether I can disarm him without killing him!”

Strangely enough, Bokuto didn’t follow them to the airplane hangar, even though it had more space to fly then the library or the tropical jungle. When they reached the end of the hangar, to large door that looked like it would upon to runway, it opened to whitewashed, clean-looking library. Bokuto had appeared again and landed his feet—no, talons—on Suga’s shoulders.

“You!” Daichi finally pulled out a machine gun. Kageyama wondered how Daichi managed to bring it with him.

Bokuto was forced to shield himself from the Daichi’s assult with his bulletproof wings.

They ran some more. Going through the white library with a large human-bird after them, it was hard not to knocks some shelves. Kageyama gritted his teeth and tried to clear their way of books, documents, and everything that fell into their way, while Bokuto, with his seemingly endless energy, continued to fly after them.

Suga finally casted a fire spell, probably out of desperation, and the little part of the library was exploded before consumed by fire. Kageyama had shielded Hinata from the explosion. He quickly got into his feet again and grunted to Hinata, “Come on! We have to go!”

But Hinata was seeing folder files, the one fell from the shelves, where he lied on just a second ago. “Kageyama! Look!”

All the folders were littered with notes like ‘Assassination of World Leader’s Plan’, ‘Gold Plan’, ‘Uranium Plan’, and then there was the one, the bright red in color, titled ‘2500 AD Onwards Plan’.

Another explosion happened and Daichi and Suga ran to them. “Let’s go!” Daichi said, holding bleeding Suga. Hinata grabbed some of the folder files before the four of them ran again. Hinata said something to Kageyama but he couldn’t hear anything except the sound of fire and Bokuto’s wings flapping behind them.

The next second, the library’s wall crumbled and two very large dragons appeared there.

“Crow!” Kageyama looked up and couldn’t be more relieved. But near Crow was orange, fiery-looking dragon, the one that Kageyama recognised as Hinata’s, Gari Gari.

The four of them climbed to Crow while Gari Gari stood in front of Bokuto. Even Bokuto was no match for personal riding of Hinata. They fled from crumbling library through what looked like ground tunnel to dark sky above.

Kageyama never felt so relieved and satisfied by cool early morning air on his face.

“W-we did it,” Hinata slumped to his shoulders. “Somehow.”

Kageyama nodded silently, his eyes on the folders Hinata snatched.

Kageyama supposed, Gari Gari and Crow were mirrors of Hinata and himself. Gari Gari was considerably smaller than mountain-sized Crow, but more powerful, much like how Hinata was smaller but more powerful than taller Kageyama.

*)*

Later, back on the safety of Daichi and Suga's house, Kageyama and Hinata discovered that “2500 AD forward” was a business plan. On the moment where Hinata is supposed to be coronated, Boss would kill him and render the sun dead. Before it happened, because such old star like the sun would take at least half a year to disappear completely, he would sell expensive tickets for running away outside solar system. Even when there were spaceships in the world, they weren’t enough to carry everyone in the world.

On the ships made by the Boss, Boss would be the ultimate leader, where everyone had to surrender to his rule if they wanted to survive.

They found out that the Boss’ name was Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Hinata slept enraged, but Kageyama stayed awake, wondering how he could stop this. Of course he’d do anything to keep Hinata alive, but he didn’t know how the Boss was going to kill Hinata. It was said in the document that there had to be equal amount of magic energy to drain any descendant of the Sun God before killing them. No one had magic energy as big as Hinata, so killing him was pretty much improbable.

But, no, Kageyama had saw the spaceships Ushijima prepared his storage, so his former boss must had something in mind to kill Hinata.

Kageyama still couldn’t sleep, so he browsed the file he stole from the storage some more until he reached the end of the file. He saw that he also accidentally stole another chip in the document. This chip had no identification beside a small black triangle on its front, which looked like the one that appeared on Hinata’s ring finger.

Kageyama opened it and he was exposed to a photograph of himself as a child.

Even when he was about seven or six, he already had this menacing aura around him, with his night-dark hair and sharp deep blue eyes.

The screen expanded and scrolled as Kageyama read carefully. His heart hammering under his chest. Why was the Boss had a file on him?

There was a lengthy paragraph under his photograph. The first sentence was read: 

> _**Kageyama Tobio** , born 22 December 2483, is the **Last Descendant of the Darkness God,** the last in line of now abolished **Darkness Kingdom royal family** and the last person with **Darkness God blood** alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hella long chapter, but I want to get it over with. This chapter was especially difficult to write, but I'm glad I managed to finish it.
> 
> Also, I actually wrote part where Hinata and Kageyama met people from Kiyoko's shop once again and also Yachi, but it'd be too long if I put it here, so [you can read it on my Tumblr if you felt like it](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/141889275515/).
> 
> Shout out to **jhengcie, childboy, and Spad3z (sunkenship)** for the comments you all left on Chapter 12. I truly appreciate it!
> 
> I want to finish this fic very, very soon, but I am such a moody writer. (Please forgive me.) I've finished the draft for the several last chapters and I personally liked it very much I can't wait to share it. I hope that you'd like it as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the 13th chapter of _The Sun and the Darkness_ and hopefully I'll see you on the next one.
> 
>  **Note added on October 11th, 2016:** I still keep getting comments on this story. If you've managed to read all 13 chapters, I would like to thank you for reading my writing. At this moment, I don't have plan to continue this story, hence the reason of "Abandoned Work" tag up there. If you wanted to read more, I apologise. Otherwise, once again, thank you for reading this far. I really appreciate it.


End file.
